Fragments Of Stars
by MysticalTrash
Summary: Cloud was fragile, his life was wavering like a star in empty space. Even so, he met Zack who changes the rough edges of his life. But all good things have to come to an end sometime; he succumbs to happenings that no one else knows. Pasts begin unraveling; promises are meant to be kept. Clack (Zack x Cloud) (Warnings inside) (Hiatus - Taking a break)
1. Ch1: Meeting You

**_~🌟Fragments of Stars🌟~_**

 **Simple but important A/N: This fanfic took some time to write and I'm very excited on writing it til the very end! There are only some minor changes: Cloud meets Zack when Zack's a Second Class and it follows Crisis Core, so the time zone it is in is CC. Not everything in this story will follow CC.**

 **Now me being my stupid butt, I uploaded this a while ago but I deleted it on accident because I thought it was another story that needed to be deleted. Came back, saw that it wasn't there and had to reupload this. It took me a while to convince myself to just republish it because of my anxiety problems. My apologies.**

 **This story is a yaoi story: boy x boy. If you do not like this material, I highly suggest you leave and find a better story that suits your taste. There will be warnings mentioned in the series.** **Unfortunately,** **I came in so late that it won't be for Clack Week 2016 like I wanted to... silly me.**

 **There will be song choices at some chapters to show that this particular song fits the chapter, and you should listen to it when reading the specific chapter. You don't have to, but I recommend it!**

 **Don't be surprised if there are grammar problems, I wrote this on phone on a software that uses * and # to bold or italicize words. So if you see one, please tell me; phones annoy me with auto correcting XD**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the image of the story, it belongs to its rightful owner. I do NOT own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Square Enix is the original holder. I only own the story. There will be OCs in this story that belong to me._**

 _ **There will be warnings such as: Violence, gore, mentions of rape or attempted, and language. YOU CAN TRUST ME, NONE OF THAT IS IN THIS CHAPTER YET LOL They WILL come later on. So stay in touch!**_

 **I'm thoroughly happy to introduce you to this story, enjoy and please comment!**

* * *

 ** _~🌟Fragments of Stars🌟~_**

 _~Prologue~_

It was once a kind time. The skies were the color of a virgin blue, so untouched and pure with clouds of cotton swimming in it like fish now clouded with nothing but the dull grey clouds covering it and bringing a sad demeanor. The air of the deserted wild was crisp and every time he had inhaled the earthy scent, he was only reminded that he was in the present, never in the past he so wished stayed forever. The world wasn't so kind.

The world was cruel, full of tricks, sending songs of deceiving lyrics into those of the people and making them believe those fairy tales.

Zack could feel the rough touch of the rocks crunching beneath his heels, the dust spewing from behind his boots like air itself. The degrading shade of brown on the trees spoke of nature and the leaves were as green as everglades. The wind whistled into his ears warnings of his surroundings. Sadly, the area barely sprouted any trees making them alien to their surrounding. It was a dead land with any life.

Sky blue eyes zipped across the trail of dirt towards the prairie, ignoring the scornful blackened sky of the night and dark clouds of grey covering them.

Without a sudden trace of knowing, time had suspended itself. It was as if he was in an all brightening void of white, but someone was there. Someone was there.

Hair of gold flowed with the wind and brushed. All he could see was the silhouette's back, their white shirt present and blending in with the void.

Zack yearned for that soft touch. The skin of lily white and cheeks of roses. Hair as gold as riches and those goddess blessed eyes of sky blue. Voice as silky as cream and touches like feathers. That blinding smile. The innocence he carried was untouched and Zack _begged_ for it again.

"Cloud...?" He called.

That person tensed slightly. Once they turned around, they were gone and Zack was brought back into this gods forsakened world.

Where was that being he reached for? Waiting. Waiting at _home._

For _him._

 ** _"We're friends, right?"_**

A roaring cry so animalistic blew up, piercing the once calming air. His enhanced ears perked up at the suddenly deafening outburst almost making his ears ring. A wild beast of blue pounced from the clearing and landed directly in Zack's wake. Teeth long and baring with the saliva dripping down like a stream and eyes of a deadly beating red glaring directly at him. It's mane of a scarlet red spiked upward into a threatening scold. It was an enormous creature of death.

"Looks like I've got company..." he sighed into a sad smile. The beast charged at him in full speed like a bullet. Zack reached his arm onto his back, feeling the handle of his buster sword greet his palm made him smile a little. He jerked the blade from his back and braced himself once the beast came down with a strong brutal strike with its claw. Zack reeled to his side and countered with a sickening blow, the weapon scraping the beast's broad leg.

It wasn't fairly enough to even scrape the beast fatally. The eyes of red spotted the spikey haired man and hurled itself around, claws slashing the flesh at his arm. Zack grunted in pain and leaped back upon the brutal force, his arm stretched with a large deep gash and streaks of crimson flowing from it endlessly.

"Damn..." he cursed under his breathe. The searing hot pain rubbed harsh at his arm and he could feel the throbbing. Zack let half of his guard down upon the beast and it charged, barking with a nasty howl. Zack was caught off guard slightly but brought his blade down to block the blow and eventually parry it, sending the massive beast's arms upward. The beast's chest was exposed and Zack positioned his blade towards the heart of it.

"Take this!"

He plunged the sword within the hardened broad chest, but the sword's tip had only slipped through. It's chest was as tough as steel or immensely hardened rock.

The beast of blue growled in protest and swiped the man across the clearing. Zack hurled over and tumbled onto the ground like an ongoing tumbleweed. His clothes had been covered in a layer of dirt, the earth caking him. "Shit!"

Not only was his arm throbbing with pain of blood, but now his whole body screeched and ached of it. The beast looked as a ghost rising from its grave coming to his dirtied corpse. He roughly whiped the dirt off of his features, glaring daggers of ice at the beast.

Zack tried to muster all of the strength he could but his legs would not obey him. His body would not obey him.

"This looks... bad..." His voice coming out with rasps. He reached and rested his arm below him, raising his torso off of the ground, letting the single limb support his weight. The beast came prepared as it hurled itself at the wounded man of spikey black hair on the floor.

 _So this is it, huh?_

 _Never thought it would be like this._

A grimace laced his mouth. If only he had more time. But.

Golden hair. Big eyes of a surreal blue and lashes long and black. A smile of true happiness, a smile of innocence. A smile _directed_ at him.

 ** _"I'll be waiting. Don't lose all hope. Promise?"_**

 _That's right._

 _I did make a promise to you. And I'll fulfill it._

The mako in his veins rushed like adrenaline and pumped through his blood like an anxious fire eating away at anything. "I have someone I made a promise to!"

Discarding all of his senses, he leaped off of the ground and rushed at the snarling menace of death approaching him. Zack swiftly slid onto the floor straight under the beast, grunting at the friction the ground has rubbed off onto his body with the chunky dusty ground. With enough force, his blade rippled through the monster's chest harder than he had struck before. The beast whimpered slightly from the attack and a large runoff of blood spilled from its torso to its abdomen.

Zack, now on the opposite side of the wounded creature, straightened himself off of the ground immensely quick and rushed at the beast again, the buster sword in his clutches. With a powerful lunge from his thighs, Zack launched into the cool air and extended his buster sword. The beast whirled around and lunged at him in return. It was now or never, get the first strike or get hit by the second.

"Take this!" He shouted like a war cry, the blade intervening with the monster's broad throat and leaving a severely nasty ripple upon its neck, the blood spewing out like a fountain. Zack landed upon the solid ground, ankles rocking. It whimpered from the pain, weakly stumbling and trying to stay up. The beast had collapsed with a sickening loud thud, eyes that were once shining with the deadly intent to murder its prey now gone blank, lifeless.

"And I'm keeping it. Sorry"

There were no stars tonight, not behind the dark clouds shielding most of the sky. But there was one giant bright star out. Its light was challenged by none.

The monster laid dead in its tracks, the blood crawling upon the dirt and casting a thick liquidy layer of crimson. His head was screaming with throbbing pain and his limbs were aching. But that wasn't enough to stop him. "Put up a strong fight, didn't ya?"

He spoke to the lifeless corpse of the beast as if it could talk or respond to him. "Of course you did." He smiled.

Not caring anymore, he plopped down onto the rock hard ground, bottom first. Zack didn't fight with his true spirit until he was reminded. He wouldn't lose hope; he'd keep fighting until his last breath but with pride. He had to get to him, he's waiting. He craned his view to the blackened sky and caught that one star.

"Thank you for reminding me,"

" _Cloud_."

* * *

 ** _~🌟Fragments of Stars🌟~_**

 ** _Chapter One: Meeting You_**

"Attention cadets!"

"You are all to report to the training hall at once! Any excuses other than injury will not be tolerated! Do I make myself clear?"

The men saluted in a broad tone and shouted back 'Sir, yes sir!' in unison. Their commander, Commander Tabalt, was hard and demanding. Would take no for an answer. "Now maggots, get to your packing and head there!"

His hair was a shade of auburn brown and hung low to the nape of his neck, the strands looking as if they were sleeked from sweat or oil. He had eyes of an undying grey, the color is mostly thought of as dull but his shined of vivid seriousness. They scrambled through the barracks picking up their belongings and heading towards their destination. The blond boy had trouble following in their steps for he was very short for his age. The walls stretched a pearl lily white while their reflections bounced off of the untouched wall.

They made their way to the training hall. Cloud was very unfamiliar with this setting but yet has been here training constantly. It was huge and lit with weapons of fake firearms to wooden swords hanging on the racks. Real training took outside, this was just a precautionary like test. The floor was a polished marble grey and glistened under their feet and dim lights hung brightly above them like a silver sunlight. "I'll send a perfect trainer to sponsor you cadets. You may commence in the mean time." and he turned to take his leave.

As the broaded man left the training hall, they proceeded to train against each other. Fists slamming into each other, arms blocking and parrying. Swords of wood clashing together.

"Are you comin' or wha' Cloud?"

Cloud's vision was interrupted by a man of youth. He snatched the boy's attention and he looked at him. "Yeah, hold on, Charles."

The young man had roots of a dull dark chestnut and his face had an undying determination. His eyes were a lively green of emerald and he had a goofy smile which made Cloud wonder how he ever got in or seemed _normal_. He had an accent similar to an Australian and would sometimes say the strangest things. Charles was pretty tall but not enough to tower over everyone.

"You heard the cap', we gotta get this ov'r with." He smiled with a cheeky like goofy grin. "I know."

Cloud's eyes settled on his opponent and nothing else, clogging into his head that Charles was his opposer. They had taken the very first mat that was a little close to the entrance door. He settled into a fighting stance, legs slightly far apart carrying his weight and his arms placed in front of him in fists. "No holdin' back, eh?"

"Right."

Without a moment's ease, Charles dashed toward Cloud and brought a swift kick to his side flank. Cloud swiftly dodged the blow and countered with a jab to the man's rib. Charles stumbled but brought his other arm straight into Cloud's opposite side. His face wrinkled into a wince, the blow leaving an aching mark on his side. Yeah, that would bruise.

They broke off their closeness but continued sending limbs at each other, full force. Cloud landed fast hasty kicks upon his opponent but they managed to block some of the barrage of kicks. Charles slammed his fist at the youth, missing as the golden haired boy bounced to the side and twirled around sending a pugnacious hit to Charles's leg with his. They broke the distance from them one last time.

Cloud could feel the adrenaline and his blood rushing through his veins feverishly like a coursing stream and Charles could feel it, too. The cool air burned within his lungs that begged for air and the beads of sweat trickling his skin from his brow. This time it was Cloud's turn to throw in a move. The boy zipped over to the green eyed youth with the speed of lightning. Cloud wasn't much on the strong bulky side for he was slim and small framed, but he was great with speed for he might as well have weighed nothing more than a feather. There were usually only two fighting styles; strength and only depending on it with barely any strategy, and then there were speeds; relying on their fast nature and very tactical.

Cloud was on the speed side and often relied on that but the thing about speeders were that their hits would not have much effect. Charles flew his fist at the boy, only grazing the hairs of his cheekbones and his golden locks. He was close but Cloud rushed his movements.

He swiftly shot his elbow up and jabbed it straight into Charles's face, a large red mark blemishing across the bridge of his nose. The sudden crack didn't go unnoticed by Cloud and a flash of worry gleamed from his eyes. The towering young man craned backwards, rocking on his own two feet.

"Oh gods-Charles! Are you o-" before he could finish or usher the next word, a hand captured his wrist like an armed trap catching an animal; he slammed his knee straight into Cloud's stomach. The hit caught him so off guard and he dropped straight to the ground clutching his gut in painful grunts and rasps.

"Aw shit! Now I'm sorry!" Charles gasped and crouched down to his friend groveling on the mat. Cloud could feel the gnawing pain barking up his stomach and he could feel the acidic taste merged with iron, the bile rising to his throat along with the metallic twang of blood. All he could see was the faint dim light between wincing lashes, dark splotches of black clouding his vision from the corners of his eyes.

Charles frowned. "I tol' ya to not hold back man..." he, too, was clutching his nose painfully for blood was leaking from his nostrils.

"Nice job cadets."

They both heard a masculine husky voice, Charles craned his view to the voice. Cloud slowly but weakly raised his view to catch the person behind wincing eyes. "You both did impressive. Not bad gentlemen."

A man fairly big and built stared at the two, his grin honest and generous. His eyes were a deep shade of blue and his hair hung low until stopping at his jawline. Looking at his uniform there was no mistake that he was SOLDIER, the black color showing off that he was indeed a First Class. A blade as large as him was presented on his back. But there was a young man standing behind him. They were standing at the entrance door.

"C-Commander Hewley!" Charles straightened himself and gave a solid salute. Cloud flinched after hearing his superior was present and he was just groveling on the ground in pain.

 _Suck it up, you're going to get in fights so this shouldn't be something you should be complaining about._

His arms scrambled to support him but he could see that the man had reached his hand out in a gesture telling him to halt. "Easy there, that's far enough, cadet. No need to injure yourself any further." Angeal said in protest. He didn't want the boy to hurt himself trying to give his commanding officer respect. Man, this _must_ have been embarrassing.

Though, a gloved hand moved into his vision.

"Here, I'll help you up."

This was a different person, not Angeal. Their voice was more lighter and their features were different. Looking up, Cloud found himself sucked into the young man's orbs completely.

They had spikey black hair that looked of a porcupine and soft baby blue eyes. His smile was present and it felt warm. His jawline was hardened and his intense glare sucked Cloud right on in. Upon gazing into those enhanced irises of blue, Cloud could see the entrails of mako swirling through them like a hypnotic screen.

"Hey, are you just going to stare or liven up?" He asked the puzzled blond cadet. Cloud looked at him in awe but snapped out of it and clasped the hand in front of him. Zack hauled him upward until his heels could stand upon the hard floor.

"S-sorry!" He quickly retorted. "No need to apologize, you totally took a beating." He chuckled out.

"Zack, no need to discourage the cadet."

"Are you always this serious, 'geal?"

Angeal smirked. "When it comes to training the weak or young, you have to take action and examine them. I did tell you that?"

"Yeah yeah. And then you bring out the whole 'it's for your honor' thing." Then he found the cadet once more in his eyes. "But I wasn't discouraging him. He did pretty awesome in my book! It was so fast and cool! Not on SOLDIER levels but ya get me, right?"

Angeal scoffed and eyed the cadets. "Excuse the puppy, he's reckless himself." Zack pouted, whining 'Ah c'mon Angeal!'

Cloud had never seen something like this in a long time, especially with Charles. There was something about Zack that made him stand out, that made him shine; a charm. He acted like a child and it brought giggles from his bosom.

Cloud had laughed.

There was something in the way Cloud sounded or rather seemed in front of the Second Class. The spikey-haired SOLDIER let his mouth drop agape slightly and his eyes sparkle. That sound was a delicate chime and it shocked him. It didn't take Cloud long enough to notice that all of the men's eyes were directed and him and Charles.

"They all must be watchin' since you guys just came in." Charles butted in. There wasn't even a clash of wood present or any movements or squeaking under their feet from the friction. Everyone had dropped dead in their tracks.

Angeal nodded. "Indeed it has. Carry on."

"I am leaving the 2nd Class to instruct you all. I expect you to be on high privileges and giving the utmost respect you have."

The built man shot an earnest glare to the men, his deep blue eyes hardening, cutting short. All infantry men scrambled to their usual routine of saluting, rushing their arms upward and standing tall and stiff like dull trees. "Sir, yes sir!" They shouted as one.

During their training, Zack would make a small stop helping the soldiers whether it was them embarrassingly on the ground seeking help to get up like what had happened to Cloud, or him teaching them the basics and proper training. The aching sense gnawing at his stomach made him stiff to the bone-Charles was a very powerful guy despite his description. Cloud had been sitting out for the passed two minutes.

A rough gloved hand clasped onto his shoulder. "Ey man." He looked up. "Didn't get ya too hard did I? Sorry bro." Charles's eyes sang a melancholic song and a sad smirk stood tall beneath knitted brows. Though the darkened bruise dusting the bridge of his nose had swollen up and dried blood hung below his nostrils. Cloud only nodded and smiled. Nothing to get worked over, it's training; there's meant to be injuries. "It's fine. We're bound to get injuries anyway."

Charles gave a puzzled glare for a good second before it settled back onto a smile. "That's the Cloud I know! Wanna continue this and finally end it?" Cloud nodded, pressing himself off of the bench to meet Charles's chest.

"Alright!" He pumped his fist up and stood at the end of the mat. "Ready whenev'r you are!" His knuckles crunched up into a fisted ball. Refocusing his thoughts, the golden haired boy took his stance. His legs planted themselves onto the mat and his hands clenched into balled fists, if he wasn't wearing gloves his knuckles would be seen as a ghostly white.

They launched directly at each other not holding back.

* * *

 ** _~🔸Fragments of Stars🔸~_**

Charles rubbed the new blemishes upon his face carefully, the hurt in his emerald glazed eyes before grumbling. "Damn Cloud, you sure pack a punch, dont'cha?" He looked over at the boy sitting upon his bed looking dazed in his own thoughts. "Huh? Oh. Yeah." He knew the new bruise on Charles's face wouldn't leave like dust on air, he did deck him straight in the face. There were a few gashes and long scratches resting upon his clothing, hair slightly ruffled and the scent of musky sweat staining the barracks' air.

Cloud _looked_ the most tired since he moved around the most, but he wasn't. Sweat drenched locks drooping down even passed his sweaty brow, eyes averting from anyone and clothes ruffled out of order. But he still wasn't tired. That was a training session he'd never had in such a long time; the first being when he had met Charles and they brawled senselessly, snatching most of the men's attention towards them as if they were their own famous concert.

Charles eyed the boy. "Yoooo? Gaia to Cloud? Are ya in there?" The chestnut haired man leaned forward, dipping low to meet those orbs caught in thought and not just the floor. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking..." his voice of cream replied in a normal tone until his breathing hitched and a small cough broke through his lips. "You sure? You're not catchin' a cold now are ya?"

Cloud nodded slowly but coughed slightly more. "I told you - really -I'm fine. Just dehydrated from training. My throat is just dry is all." Charles gave a questionable look, brow raised. "A'ight, if you say so." The chestnut hair colored man plopped back on his bed carelessly, his tired breath puffing out from him. "Tired already? It's only dusk."

"Yeah man, don't care if it is dusk or not, totally tired bro." He chuckled. "Training's got me tired to the bone..." Charles said in a chuckle.

"You're telling me." Charles stretched, the muscle joints contracting and the sound of his bones aching. "Well, wha're gonna do? Don't seem tired."

The blond boy shrugged. "You're right. I'm not. I might go for a walk or something."

"Well alrighty then!" He heard Charles speak again. "You're obviously weird, the guys here look like some sort of zombies crawlin' from their graves after training. And yet after that session you ain't tired? Pfft, weirdo."

A smile crossed his lips. "And you're not weird for being energetic after that beating you took?" Charles glanced at Cloud. "Eh-...Likewise. Besides,"

The brunette pumped his fist a few inches away from his face.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with bein' happy all the time! Ya here me?" He looked of a true jester smiling like that. It was good having a friend like Charles around. He never thought he was weird or too strange looking, he actually grew fond of the boy on the third week of training because they happened to be paired up. As time went on they grew close and eventually might as well be deemed as comrades with a stable relationship. Cloud smiled "Yeah whatever, I'm going."

"Try not to get yourself into too much trouble, ya hear me?"

He nodded before walking out of the barracks. All or at least most of the men were crowded in clumps like corpses sprawled out all over their beds. They looked exhausted and drained, not even many of them moved. They just mumbled to their comrades while resting or at least trying to sit up. Charles puffed out a breath of heat. "I wonder what's gotten all of us tired today. We're used to this training..."

* * *

 ** _~🔹Fragments of Stars🔹~_**

Cloud waltzed onward to the doors of the ShinRa building. The dull fancylike corridors and the red carpet blanketing the ground. To him, everything looked dull and grey with the company, not even the employees had some sort of spark within them that spelled entertaining.

He was cloaked in a black jacket and his regular cadet pants hugging at his hips, while wearing brown colored boots. Just a jacket over his uniform, no big deal.

Ignoring the basic demeanor, Cloud stepped out from the doors and a fresh new scent of crisp dusky air hit his senses. The outside enraveled him to the colored sky of rich orange, gold clouds soaring across and the sun barely peeking its head over them. The streets weren't fully lit up yet but that never grew unsettling to him. Not many people were on the streets anyway making it more untenanted of life.

Cloud eyed the lanes of disappearing people left and right. It was saddening that it was already dusk and soon darkness will take a hold of the sky, its dark navy cover engulfing the sky above until little balls of white light glittered upon. He sighed from the view, making his way down the block and toward the railing next to the stone steps on the side. The area had different routes but the only thing that snatched his attention was the ever flowing fountain in the middle of the area below where he stood. The orange light dimly reflected off of the glistening water spraying from the fountain, its light fading inch by inch until the sky faded into a violety hue. It reminded him of a summer's haze but of course not a bit hot or scorching. The place was surprisingly and eeringly cold for its atmosphere, especially with so many people crowding the city in heat. It set a sickening feeling straight to his stomach-it reminded him of home, always cold without an ounce of heat to shed or thaw the chilling. Nothing but bad memories came from his hometown and he hated it.

Cloud sighed with irritation, running a frail pale hand through his locks of gold and resting it there. He didn't even begin to notice the fully casted darkened sky of navy and a vast sea of stars pin themselves there like snow flakes in the air of winter. Lips tinted a pale shade lightly quivered under his heated breath, eyes finally catching those luminous balls of light twinkling above him. He folded his arms upon the railing and rested them there.

It reminded him. On a cold night shimmering with nothing but a sky blazing of blue and white stars looking like a current streaming along space. A girl of dark chocolate hair and eyes of garnet looking large and innocent at the sea of stars.

 _"Hey, let's make a promise."_

 _She said, turning to look the boy in the eyes._

 _"Um... If you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind..."_

 _"You'll come save me, right?" Looking at her gentle eyes and them fluttering from the long lashes, he couldn't help but gaze at her in awe. Tifa was a beautiful girl to him, he envied how popular she was, how dear she was to everyone and never went unnoticed like he did. But he held slight feelings for her. "Huh?" Cloud gave her a confused glare._

 _"If I'm ever in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me."_

 _"I want to experience that at least once."_

 _The girl tucked several strands behind her ear and looked back up at the ever lasting sky of night, legs hanging and swinging from under her seating. Tender lips of a cherry's shade turned upward into a smile. "Promise?"_

 _Cloud looked at her, studying her features briefly. He made up his mind, so the least he could do was give his answer to his childhood friend. "I... promise." His blue eyes blinked in confirmation, Tifa smiling gingerly. The dump was an unsettling place, junk of metal and materials rusting and growing rancid. Tires rested a muck the dirt while the metal they prompted themselves upon remained sturdy but released soft cries of creaks whenever they moved too much on it. Through that night that showered them in moonlight, they sat there for a remainder until it was time for Tifa to take her leave before she had gotten in trouble._

"...Yeah. A promise..."

Looking at things now, he would laugh at such a thing. Only a ShinRa grunt. Nothing more, probably less. Everything he wanted to be was so close, yet, so far to reach and grasp for it.

And then there was his mother, the poor woman having to stay home alone and constantly worry over her son. She made sure to send messages frequently, and so does Cloud, whether it's sending them or replying to them.

It was this brightly visible sky of stars with the similar background of his childhood.

 _I wonder what it's like being a star... All high up there._

Eyelids slowly fluttered into a closing like a curtain. _I would like to a star._

"Beautiful sky tonight, is it not?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and found a man standing in the same position as him, leaning on the railing and looking around. "Oh, uh... yeah, it is."

The man smiled. "You seem down in the gutter."

"Just old memories." He rested his head into his arms that were folded upon the railing. "Ah, don't I feel you."

Cloud sighed. He brought his gaze back up from the arms that shielded his face. It was a nice night, more stars began forming and the sky grew more and more darker. "Midgar is like a trap zone, I tell ya." Cloud looked at the stranger. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it offers a lot of mystery and too many lies and blood have been shed here by the city from the company itself."

"It's dangerous. What about you?"

Cloud gave it quite a thought. Nothing good but "heroism" came from this city. "...Came here to get stronger." The man gave a straight face. "Stronger, eh?"

"Most lads come over here to get stronger, so I'm not quite fazed."

The blonde haired boy just minded his business and brought his head back down into his arms only half way, his nose peaking above them. "Say, do you have anywhere to stay?"

This was odd. "Sort of. I'm in the military..." he said with lips creased, trying not to cough; this somehow perked the man's interest. He gave an approving look and smiled. "Well then, you'll definitely get stronger! Keep goin' at it boy!" Cloud snuck a glance back. "...Thanks. But I doubt that."

Either that he had been speaking to a stranger for a while or time had sped up and decided to hit an hour and a half later than usual. It was a strange but yet uniquely night. Everyone on the streets minded their business and could care less about a kid like him. But something about how the man asked him questions felt very weird to him; he guessed he was just unused to it.

"I guess it's getting pretty late there." The man said. "Yeah, I guess so." The moon was completely present and decided to hide behind a couple of clouds. The city was just breathing of life every night. "I'll be headin' out now. It was nice meetin' you."

Cloud nodded and immediately headed back to the building not slowing down or even glancing back, but what he didn't notice was the man never fully left. He looked as if he was hesitant.

He didn't hear it, but it was a faint call.

Moving passed the front doors, he greeted the clerks at the desk as did they. Same old place, red carpet, business employees rummaging the place. Heading over to the elevator, he pressed the button and waited casually.

Either he would be killed for being late to the barracks or wearing casual clothing around the army. He pouted silently until he heard the _DING_ from the elevator as if it chimed into a notable song.

 _No one in here, good_

The elevator was empty, not a single being present in it. He mentally thanked the gods for not dealing with anyone he knew besides Charles, it would've been a problem for his motion sickness. His legs brought him into the box and he pressed the button to the barracks floor, the button lighting up. It would get him up faster than stairs but he despised it. No one would get to see him suffer.

The doors closed. Giving thought about it, he quickly stripped himself of the black hoodie, the rest of his complete blue uniform visible. The jacket tied around his waist.

Once the room he was in began to levitate and move up, the sickening bile rose to his throat and his head throbbed with a feeling of light headedness. "...ugh"

His hand clasped onto the railing of luster behind him, having a death grip but easily slipping into a weak tug. His legs felt like jelly and eventually the room suddenly grew hot. Cloud reached his other hand to his aching noggin and pressed it there, grunting at the annoyance of having motion sickness while wincing and trying to pay attention to the beaming red numbers shifting above. His voice hitched and dreads of coughs followed up on it. It felt like an eternity stuck in an endless shift of nausea and hoping to get out as soon possible.

Suddenly, an annoying high pitched _DING_ rang in his ears and the room came into an abrupt halt, it completely stopped moving. Everything that was once assaulting him with bad intentions instantly scattered away, it was no longer hot. It felt like he was submerged in a hurricane and no way to escape. He thanked the gods once again for another save. The doors of silver parted open and he rushed out faster than he was in a hurry to get back into the barracks.

Cloud felt a sense of relief flush all the nervousness out from him. Out of nowhere, a large, almost like a wall, had slammed into him the instant he took a step out. He squeaked, the cadet soon found himself losing balance and crashing onto the marbled floor with a _thud_ , his back and behind aching tenderly.

"Woah! Ow... that hurt...!"

 _It did hurt... wait, that's not me._

Wincing one eye open, he saw another person placed onto the ground, them sitting uncomfortably and placing their head in the palm of their gloved hand. Spiky black hair. One eye of pure beautiful indigo open, the other closed in pain; brows knitted.

Zack exclaimed "Hey! You're...!" They both hesitated for seconds glued to the ground like statues before Cloud sky rocketed to his feet, clumsily stumbling and scrambling to stand. "I-Im so sorry!" He rushed to say, barely having energy to sustain himself and tumbling onto his knees, once again on the ground.

"It's totally fine man! You okay?" The black haired boy raised himself off of the marbled floor, eyeing the cadet with those eyes of the ocean that were instantly drowning Cloud just by gazing into them. He wanted to evade that glare, he felt nothing but weak, embarrassingly ramming into a SOLDIER and unable to stand on his jelly legs was shameful. "I...I'm fine... I'm sorry."

The Fair raised his arm willingly in front of the blond he was towering over. Sky blue eyes averted to the hallways before hesitantly finding those macho eyes of indigo that willingly took him in once again. For Cloud, it felt like hours had just passed from him deciding to take ahold of the gloved hand, but it felt like he was frozen in place once his hand grasped onto it softly. Time had completely suspended itself. With some force, Zack yanked the cadet from the freezing floor, but he was surprisingly light; almost as light as a feather.

Still uneasy to the action and still weary from the elevator, Cloud found himself rocking from side to side like a leaf gliding through the air, trying not to let the nausea get to him, planting himself firmly onto the ground. Several coughs busted from his lips and he tried to suppress it, even if it meant muffling it. "Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

"...I'm fine. Thanks."

Zack chuckled. "...You should take it easy. You look like you're about to faint on me." He said raising his hand and placing it upon Cloud's shoulder gingerly, not rough or with any discomfort. The sudden touch sent spidery chills down his spine, each chill threatening to jerk him. Even if it felt as he was walking on ice in a tundra, that limb summoned a heat that blossomed within him.

Those eyes spoke of solemn sincerity, the deep sapphire orbs burning into his aquamarine ones, solely focused upon him for gods know how long. It was like he was drowning in the ocean of their surreal color, the mako visually swirling around just like the sudden feeling that decided to mute his voice and have his stomach suffer from a tingling feeling that never dared to cease. He couldn't look away, couldn't move.

"I won't. Sorry this happened..." the Strife released the gloved hand he was still clenching, and ignored any other thought his mind jammed into him, lips straighening into a thin line. "Sorry...!" The cadet stormed off down the hallway.

"Hey...wait!"

It was like his ears were blocked out by his own objectives, completely deaf to any other word or any other restraint. Before Zack could even process what had happened, Cloud had already disappeared behind the next turn, completely gone and out of sight like a phantom slipping through a wall and never being seen again.

A brow narrowed and a questionable glare came from Zack's features. "Man, what was that about?"

He raised a hand and scratched the back of his head, confused or rather oblivious. "Okay then. Should get back to Angeal or he'll kill me..."

* * *

 ** _~🔸Fragments of Stars🔸~_**

Cloud's lips pursed, a heavy sigh instantly flying out from not noticing he was holding his breath. He lazily slouched onto the wall looking as if his consciousness would give out on him, eyes narrowed, nose wrinkling. His arms cradled himself tightly, the feeling of anxiety mixed in with another undistinguished emotion within him sent waves of confusion all around him; the supposed tummy ache wasn't subsiding, it was still tingling as for his legs that were jelly trying to stand upright. The whole area felt of nothing but vivid spinning and it wouldn't stop, he still was light headed. _Note to self: never use elevators as often as I did before._

The cadet shifted onto standing right, though his hands came down and pressed upon his knees, supporting his weight. He couldn't stay there like an old man with a pained condition, someone was bound to come. He straightened himself the best that he could before stepping onto the path toward the cadet barracks. Surprisingly the captain wasn't anywhere around and most of the men were already sloths in their beds, them creating a storm of loud snores that were unbearable.

Cloud disrobed himself of his jacket that still hung from his waist and his armor plates, quietly resting them in a safe spot before sliding into bed. Sheets as white as a cloud and the bed hardly ever screamed of creaks, but it wasn't a great bed. He let the covers drape over his small frame like a curtain-a little angel in rest.

"Psst...!"

He ignored it. "Psst! Ey, buddy! Can you hear me?" The voice whispered. Compared to the hurricane the cadets were snoring, he was mouse quiet. Cloud turned to the bunk bed to his side. "...Charles?" He blinked.

"Yeah, sorry for botherin' you at the moment. So," he continued "where did ya go and how was it?"

"Just around the fountain."

Charles snorted. "Of course, ya always around there, aren'cha?" It was a signature location for him in Charles's eyes. "I'll be sure to remember to find ya there."

Cloud shrugged him off. "Maybe I won't be there every time."

Charles's smile grew legs and stood high enough for Cloud to see perfectly. "Oh, I think I know what's goin' on here..." Cloud glanced at the man. "What do you mean?" He chuckled. "Don't play dumb with me bro,"

"You're totally seein' someone, aren't ya?!"

Cloud shifted upward and seemed more awake, face flustered. "What? Don't be ridiculous! There's no w-" his voice hitched and was soon assaulted by coughs.

Charles flared upward and hissed a whisper. "Sshhh! Ey, ey! Keep it down man, I'm just jokin'!" Cloud giving him a look of suspicion or disbelief. "That's not something to joke about often. And no," he sighed, "I am not seeing anyone. Just... wanted fresh air."

"No one would take interest in me anyway." Cloud then rested back into his covers, shielding his face from Charles, the other man only able to see the boy's backside. "Say,"

"What do you think about Fair?" Charles continued to watch his friend. "I like the guy. He's an alright man; wish we had 'em as a superior officer more often." He silently dry laughed.

Charles's ears perked up by the sound of sheets rustling, and the boy was watching him again. "...I...I don't know."

"He seems... like a great guy, that's what I'm picking up... You could definitely look up to a person like him." The boy of sky eyes looked in thought, gleaming with curiosity. Zack had a contagious adrenaline-anyone could be plagued by it. Memories of an earlier encounter, a generous hand offering to help him-a low life; someone who doesn't matter in a small world full of big experiences-despite what anyone else said, eyes as clean and clear as the seas that dared wash him off of his feet and carry him off with the current, a smile that brew nothing but heat blooming inside of his chest as if his heart would give out. It must have been anxiety... but every now and then when he thought of such a straight face that carried intentions of a caring human, he couldn't switch onto anything else.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, man. Seems tough and determined; I wish I had that kind of willpower." Charles said with a smile. "Don't ya think so too, Cloud?"

Nothing but the soft sounds of the boy's breathing was present from what he could hear out of the bass of snores. He had been turned back around, his back facing Charles again. He had turned his back on him after a while of his thinking. "...Asleep already, huh?"

It seemed like it. "Guess so." The brunette shrugged it off and slithered onto his opposite side no longer facing Cloud.

It felt like hours. But. The boy of gold hair was certain Charles couldn't hear, he was fast asleep already.

"...Yeah, I _want_ it, too..."

 ** _~🌟Fragments of Stars🌟~_**

* * *

 **Heeey! How's the story coming along? I'm glad to have this chapter out. Chapter 2 is coming soon. The story so far was a little of a pain to write, but fell in love with it.** **Sadly, school has been started for me and I'm already tired HANG ME PLEASE.** **It's best if I get to cracking on this story right away!**

 **Fun fact: If you want to hear a little joke about Charles, I was playing Xenoblade and Smash Bros Wii U/3DS earlier and I really couldn't get Reyn's voice from Xenoblade out of my head whenever I wrote his lines! So I guess his cannon voice is Reyn's but a little higher sounding? Oh, and the beast Zack was battling in the prologue is the same beast you fought as your first boss in Crisis Core. That giant blue dog monster in the training simulator in the beginning of the game. Forgot its name lol.**

 **Please let me know what you think about this story! Please be nice about it, too. Until next time! Chapter 2 is on the way!**

 **And if there is something wrong PLEASE warn me. I get anxiety real bad when I mess up...**


	2. Ch2: Incredulous

**_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Final Fantasy or any of their characters. It rightfully belongs to Square Enix. I only own the story and some OCs._**

 ** _And to my first reviewer who was a fellow guest, thank you. I will continue this story! Please excuse any typos and errors. Thank you and enjoy!_**

 ** _Deep language is within this chapter._**

* * *

 ** _🌟Fragments of Stars🌟_**

 ** _Chapter 2:_** ** _Incredulous_**

Zack twirled the pen on his fingers bored-like in the air. His arm was raised straight trying to balance the pen, making it dance upon his fingers, him slouched back and leaning against his chair almost laying down and his legs were resting crosslike upon the table. He remembered clearly. Earlier, men and boys of all sizes fighting and following his instructions undoubtedly. Eyes of emerald gazing fiercely at the blond boy he helped as they fought. Other cadets needed work on their stance; legs should be evened out and arms spread forward in parallel, never faltering. He sighed mentally but was soon followed by a chuckle. _Don't I remember those horrific days?_

"Hey Angeal," he said. The grey room had barely any life shining from the lights above, the table was long and chairs stood on each end of it, side by side, all white business chairs. "were you even listening to a word I said?" Angeal was sitting two seats away from Zack on the other side of the table. The man moved his arms inward and folded them across his chest.

"Sure I was. You've been talking about this problem for a while." He muttered, nodding his head in agreement. Zack's lips frowned and his arm retracted itself to is side, pen no longer dancing and captured into his gloved hand. "Seriously man, yesterday was weeeeeird." Angeal snickered. "I'm sure it was, especially about that clerk you seemed interested i-"

"That was a one time thing Angeal! How was I supposed to know she'd vanish like that?" Zack immediately countered, Angeal instantly laughing. "Zack, we all know you're a ladies man. But I assure you, she was no ghost. Miranda is usually unnoticed that no one bothers to see her slip away."

"Whatever. Still was weird."

"This might teach you a few lessons on future occurrences." The man slid off into a laugh, Zack pouting. "Say, how's it going with that cadet you rambled on about? He seems to have you talking more about him than Miranda." Zack's eyes lit up like light bulbs, and a grin forged onto his mouth. "Yeah, yeah! I helped the little bud out a lot in training. Seemed troubled and could've use the help." As his apprentice rambled on like an ongoing sink, Angeal couldn't help but feel strangely happy. He went on and on. The briefing room was chill but the door slid open revealing a man of blond hair, slim glasses that placed themselves neatly upon the bridge of his nose, a gingerly worn vest of navy and white dress pants.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Lazard answered. "I apologize for being late, there was a matter I had to attend." The man moved to the last seat and prompted into it, the chair letting out a small squeak.

"I'm sure it was something that needed to be taken cared for, no apology is needed." Angeal said. "Yes, it was. Thank you, Mr. Hewley." Zack cocked his head to the side, eyeing the man. "Well, I don't believe we've met. I am director Lazard." Zack smiled.

"Hiya."

* * *

 ** _🔸Fragments of Stars🔸_**

After they had left the briefing room, Zack stretched his arms high up and roared in a sigh of relief. "An actual mission this time! Sweet!" Angeal smiled at his apprentice. "Don't get ahead of yourself now. It's tomorrow evening so you'll have plenty of time to rest up and do whatever you want."

The raven was blooming with excitement like a litted lamp, Angeal could hardly keep a straight face. "You'll see! I'll become a SOLDIER First Class in no time! Just you watch!"

He could remember faintly what the director said.

 _"The mission is currently stuck in limbo. That's why we've decided to send you."_

 _Genesis Rhapsodos._

This was never going to be easy. Times were coming to an end and even if Angeal was used to these kinds of things, he could _never_ fully get over them; no matter how big or small the problem may appear to be. He ran a gloved hand through the forest of his dark roots, grunting silently. Zack was too busy pumping with excited energy like an ongoing steam plant. Genesis was his friend- someone he could be completely honest towards. But that wasn't the half of it. Whatever caused the man to turn on his heel never showing face to this side again remained a mystery followed by ideas and thoughts of his own.

"I'll be waiting. Do what you want until then."

And he was gone. Gone like a mist had just cleared leaving a slightly concerned puppy. Zack eyed his mentor carefully as he disappeared in the corners of his eyes. It was happy hearing that he was finally being recommended as First and should become First Class, but something felt terribly wrong. Like the answer was right there in his face screaming, but yet unable to see it like it was a ghost. The air grew tense and he felt his heart sink. "...I guess I have to find something else to do until then."

* * *

 ** _🔸Fragments of Stars🔸_**

"Ey man, you up yet?" The chestnut haired man asked looming over the clump of white sheets. "Wake up sleepyhead!" He spoke again, this time placing his hand firmly upon the shoulder of the clump and gave it a soft shake.

Cloud groaned into a frown. "...Mnn..."

"C'mon man, don't be like that!" He kept shaking. Blond hair peaked from under the covers until his bright blue eyes were visible. "Alright alright... I'm...up..." He said in soft sleepy slurs. Charles sighed heavily. "It's not my fault you're gonna miss trainin' if ya don't get ya ass up!" Cloud seemed unresponsive due to the heavy power of sleep still weighing down his senses. He stayed up pretty late all because of some earlier occurrences refused to leave him be. The room once again barely had any life of light within it except coming from the lights that brightened up the room. The men were groaning and hissing from their wonderful nap being instantly torn away by cruel reality.

"Just leave blondie there alone, Chockie!" Said an annoyingly young voice. "If ' _pretty_ ' over there wants to sleep, then give him his pride. Wouldn't want those 'good looks of a whore's to go to waste' now does he?" The men roared with a guffaw, laughing in unison while some just stood and rolled their eyes. "Hey man, knock it off. We're all tired here." Said another guy.

Cloud arose from his sheets with the grimace completely shining on his face. "Don't listen to 'em. Not worth a rat's ass." He gave Charles a long glare, eyes gazing directly into those earnest emerald orbs before nodding. "Good. Now we've gotta get goin'."

The cadets rose from their bed-like-graves like zombies and slouched on into the shower room. There were tons of stalls empty. There were silent whispers of water dripping and beating upon the ground with each drop from faucets that were lazily halfway turned off, the tiles were decored of a dove white and the edges carried a smoky color. The men were stripped of nothing but towels to wear around their hips, some equally embarrassed and seeing the heat rushing to their faces. The temperature had a breeze of winter slide around their legs making them shudder, but the heat overpowered the cold.

Charles suggested for Cloud to take the stall that was somewhat close to him like always. There have been numerous reports of men doing unspeakable things in places like the wash room they were in. Fights, rapings, mysterious sightings, you name the rumor and most of them has strangely appeared in the room. Though, Cloud waited after most of the men had done their business in cleaning themselves and leaving; he hated being around watching eyes, especially with those of the men that either despised him, wanted nothing more than to do disgracing things because of his feminine build or having to end up getting into one of those rumors' stories.

"Bloody fuckin' hell man!" Charles shrieked after the rushing cold water met his muscles, them instantly contracting and retorting. The shower was terribly cold to mid warm-the cadets never got good showers. "Why do they have to be so damned cold ev'ry time?! Are they tryin' to freeze us to death?!"

Charles blew a fit and Cloud silently smirked. "You know we get the lowest things. Thought you would be used to it by now."

He frowned. "I know-but man! I'm really 'bout to bust some skulls in!"

"I know you usually take this long, but what's gotten ya all shaken up for today?" Charles asked from the stall that sounded near to him; voice slightly echoing. "Nothing really. Something has been bothering me in my sleep. And I guess I like doing things alone."

"Right, you told me this countless of times."

Charles walked out of the stall and onto the rack where his towel remained. The towel greeted his hair with a giant hug, drying it. "Don't take too long man. I'll be waitin' outside." He then wrapped the white blanket-like towel around his waist, the material hugging at his hips, and wandered out into the dressing hall. Cloud was mostly alone, only some cadets were in there but never bothered him. Noticing this, Cloud reached for the faucet handle and turned it on. Water spewed from the shower head as it let out shrieks and the water rained down upon his frame to the floor.

It was soothing; the fresh water now warming up and beating against his pale skin like rain and the breath of steam fogging the floor. Feeling the water rinse out the stress and grime from him, he proceeded and showered his face under the shower head; droplets slamming onto his white rosey cheeks and dampening his hair.

He heard some voices but decided to shut them out. It wasn't his business, why should he care? The repeated assault of heated droplets felt of bullets upon his skin. It drenched his soft spikes letting the strands droop down. There were only some people left; a good five to seven men. "Hey," a voice called.

"Cloud, was it? Don't let Dick get to you. You know how much of a jackass he is." the voice called again. Cloud looked over to the side and noticed a man far over in a different stall who looked to be in his late twenties.

"Yeh, bu' tha' guy is a jack of an ass." Another man responded but with an accent that sounded Russian. "Well, his name is Dick. Always looking out for asses because he's such a dick himself~" The first guy added. The showers was filled with loud laughter and Cloud found himself smirk silently.

"True my friend, true! Man cannot take even a single break of trying ta not be a dick, da." The man with an accent smiled. "You guys are forgetting that he's just trouble."

"Da. Nothing wise come from man of complete unhealthy stupidity. Also, his name is ' _Dick_ ', are you shittin' me?" The cadets let out a loud guffaw. "Holy shit Bardic- you're killing us!" they continued to laugh. Bardic smiled "Vat? It true, is it not?"

"HEY!" shouted a voice from outside. "Quit all that howlin' of laughter nonsense! You better report out here than bathe in there like girls, fucking maggots!" one of their commanding officers shouted. "Now hurry your fucking asses up!" The command stuck to them like glue, their attention snatched over to the entry way. The commander narrowed his eyes and glared daggers. Cloud smiled a little. It was good to know that you had other people relate to instead of just distancing themselves off from you. All of them weren't friends at all-not even close-but still brought a warm feeling or relation.

Cloud finished washing himself after the suds from the bar of soap washed away from his skin like a tidal wave. He approached his towel at the end of the rack that was so far, the rest of the men still ridiculing that man from earlier. The pads of his feet connected to the cold tile and he stood beside his towel, taking it off of the rack and drying his golden hair with it. Once he rubbed and let the towel soak all of the drops from his hair he then began delicately drying the rest of himself. The men had come to a conclusion and began finishing up their shower so Cloud had to hurry up.

Once outside Charles was waiting there rather impatiently with the other cadets that were very occupied with one another's company. He greeted the blond rather tiredly and proceeded on with their regular topics. Their training that day was excessive outside training which consisted of track, weights. and shooting practice. However, they were only focusing on running. "Ya think ya got'his bro?" Charles smiled at Cloud.

"We've been doing training like this since the first day, what do you think?" The brunette shrugged. "Just lookin' out for smol child is all!" Cloud immediately whipped around to meet the jester's joking eyes. "I-I told you not to call me that..." He narrowed his brows and pouted. "Uh-huh..."

"A-and what about the name 'chockie'?" He reflected back.

"Don't even star' man, I was just jokin' and ya know it."

Cloud whipped his head to the side hiding a smile. But an arm hooked around his nape to his shoulders and took him into a playful hold. "Don't be un'er the water now smol child~"

"Charles-!" The blond rolled his eyes nervously.

It was only a matter of time.

A matter of time.

* * *

 ** _🔹Fragments of Stars🔹_**

"I hate him."

"And I care because?" One said, arms crossed and looking nonchalantly uninterested.

The other snarled again. "You know what those types are usually capable of."

"One day, let me know when you're going to get over these problems. They're stunningly unhealthy for you; you're steaming like a tea pot, _Dick_."

"These aren't problems, but some people _'blondie'_ are." He bit back. _Besides,_ _it's not a thing to easily avoid..._

The other one just rolled his eyes at Dick like he was reading his mind. "For Gaia's sake, you're just judging like an almighty being of balance."

"Even if I was, I'd still have a problem. Judgiest-of-all-judges?"

"Pfft. What kinda shitty name is that?" he joked.

"Fuck off. No one needs your smart mouth anyway, Klaron."

The two glared at each other. "You're acting like that stereotypical villain who has a problem with every little _flaw_ that he believes." Dick growled at Klaron. "Maybe because I might be? And what about yourself?"

Klaron shrugged. "Beats me. But you don't need to be so harsh-!"

"Now I'm the harsh one. When am I ever rude?" _The truth is always brutal._

 _If you say so, bud._ He mentally sighed. _Sometimes you're charming and very intelligent, but when you're mad you become the most arrogant moron there is._ "That does remind me," Klaron eyed the other man. "why do you have such a strong dislike towards the kiddo anyway? It doesn't seem like he did a single thing this whole year so far."

"Don't know much either. Just seeing him pisses me off and I want him out of my sights?"

"That doesn't sound like a very convincing answer Dick."

"We're changing classes anyway. S'not like I'm gonna demolish him. I just want anywhere far away from _'blondie_ ' and his savior _'chockie_ '..." and he strode off like a person of high morals, carrying his ego high. "Let's pray to Gaia that you're stubbornness is only when you're mad..."

The man eyed the other one as he strode off, slight confusion taking over his features until relief swept over.

"... Heh, harsh.

* * *

 ** _🔹Fragments of Stars🔹_**

There were lines of cadets all thoroughly placed in order, staring keenly to the front, straight and tall none faltering in any way. The barracks section they had been in was a particular segment where their commanding officers gave out their orders to the millions of soldiers. Looking around, Charles was placed ironically next to Cloud. There in the front was a commanding officer, looking broad as ever and grey eyes piercing any soul that dared whimper under it. "Attention!" he said.

"Sir!" They straightened themselves and saluted, all shouting in unison with a powerful voice. "I want you to listen good and I mean damn good! Understand maggots?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The commander grunted. "Better fucking listen closely if you don't already have your shitty ears." He paced back and fourth from the first row all the way to the end, eyeing them with this deadly glare or intend to murder as he passed along the cadets that stood tall. "You're bein' assigned to different ranks. So some of you stay here, and some get to either move on or stay pathetic fucking welps in different sections. Did ya catch that?"

They all shouted. "Sir, yes sir!"

The commander stopped abruptly upon a young man who seemed to be quaking within his very boots, he was on thin ice. "I said do I make myself clear?" The young man straightened and saluted, though his hand grew tremors. "S-sir!"

"And what the fuck is the matter with you cadet? You're shaking in your god damned boots like a fucking sissy!"

"Sir!"

He eyed the young man up and down, he wasn't very tall but short and had a deep tan on him. He looked whimpy and had greasy curly orange hair that could be seen from the back of his helmet. "What's your name?"

"..P-pardon?" he gulped in a squeak. The man flamed. "I asked what your fucking name was! You got one, right!?"

"Y-y-yes sir!" The cadet shrank beneath the sheer will the commander had carried - he was looming straight over him and destroying his confidence with that cold tundra glare in his eyes.

"Jimmy Carlin, sir!" he said. "What was that? Jimmy DARLIN'?"

Charles felt the sorrowful tone take over his features. ' _Poor kiddo'_ he thought. If it was one thing in the military life, it's being pushed hard until your being was destroyed - they didn't care about your well-being, you're just some pawn they could use for their own purposes. For fighting, for experiments, they would send you through hell. Most of them shrank or winced once a punch landed upon the orange haired cadet, the sound instantly sending chills and stomach churnings even as he continued and mocked saying _'What's the matter, 'Darlin'?"_

His fist greeted the cadet's arm, leaving a dreadful bruise to infect his perfectly tanned skin.

The male dangerous growled at the young man like a tiger and he was ready to pounce and demolish his pride along with his being, but he froze.

A young masculine burst of laughter faintly sounded, piercing the air with its sickening voice.

Charles zipped his eyes towards the melodic laughter, sweat breaking from his brow along with Cloud who was somewhat in tremors. '... _Don't fuckin' tell me...'_

The commander was dumbfounded, eyebrows narrowing into a foul snarl and his legs stomping towards that wretched noise like a monster.

The cadet who caused the ruckus immediately became mute and he shrank within the crowd of confused and scared cadets. The commander walked through the sea of men until he stopped in front of the dead meat, meeting his gaze with a murderous locked gaze. Cloud's heart sank and his blood froze within his veins as the commander halted next to him, looking at the individual.

"Did you just fucking laugh, cadet?" He growled. The individual only sneered and glanced to the side trying to hide his growing fear. His eyes met directly with Cloud's and his lips parted. "No sir. It was Cadet Strife next to me." he stood straight and tall. Cloud barely lost feeling with the ground and gave the cadet a glare of disbelief and fear, it immediately sending chills towards Charles.

The commander turned his heel and positioned himself closer to Strife, eyeing him with the intent to make him suffer like a whole army was against him within that one stare. "Strife, did you make that revolting thing you call a 'laugh'?"

The blond swallowed hard, feeling the heat and pressure weigh against his shoulders; crushing him. "N-no so I didn't."

He growled. "Then who else did, cadet?"

Cloud hesitated heavily within that intense glare of grey like it was grasping his poor soul. He grounded his boots deeper into the ground and straightened himself, clearing his mind the best he could manage. "I d-don't know, but it wasn't me sir." He breathed out. The commander brushed off an unamused look. "Do I look _that_ gullible, boy?"

His heart turned into stone and sank deep within the bowls of his chest, the sweat and scent of nervousness instantly lurking and spilling from him like a fountain. The cadet next to him smirked him off like he won the grand prize.

"No sir. You don't look one bit gullible." _But you act like it._

"Glad I don't. And you don't look as damn smart as you think you do."

 _Likewise._

He eyed the boy with a serious take-in, drinking in the blond's emotions sip by sip. Without a warning, the commander brought his fist straight into Cloud's stomach, the sheer force knocking him down like he had been shot; burning aching pain seering through his gut and sending immense waves of discomfort through his body. He fell with a sickening _thud_ onto the ground, knees first crashing onto it and the man looming over him casting a shadow of dread. "You think it was so easy to laugh it off pretty boy? Go home to mommy and tell her I'm not raising babies fo-"

"We did it."

Interrupted, he was soon in great annoyance whipping his head towards the voice. "Now who said that?"

"That would be me, sir." Charles said boldly. "Did I give you fucking permission to speak shithead?"

Emerald orbs locked onto grey. "No you didn't. But I'm sure you'd like to hear the truth instead."

"Dick over there told a ridiculous joke and made some of us laugh. Though, he blamed it on Cloud. Dick, me and Strife here caused the ruckus." The commander grimaced letting his frown lines wrinkle his face even more with lines of discomfort, lips turning upward into a snarl and eyes narrowing into slits. "You mean to tell me you fuckers caused it? I should've guessed as much."

"That's right sir."

Their commander gave one big frown under his cheekbones, eyes piercing with anger as if they were beaming lasers straight out of them towards the three. One looked heavily annoyed, one recovering on the ground and then there's the bold cadet of lively strong irises of green glaring back. "Hmph."

He yanked Cloud up viciously off of the ground by the bicep. "I want shrimpy here, Dick and emeral' eyes over there to get yer asses into cleaning and doing extra times the work after today!"

Dick grew pale. The man roughly tosses Cloud into Charles like a ragdoll with no care, Charles catching him slightly and holding him up still as he barely could stand from earlier's pain. "Report to the barracks after everything ya little shits."

He growled. "I'm gonna make you wish you fucking went back into your sorry momma's."

Cloud shuddered as did Dick, but Charles acknowledged the wording and nodded bravely. "We'll be there sir. Sorry for the disruption." Charles could feel a sweat breaking from his brow and his cheekbones twitch his mouth into a straight firm line. "Better be."

The rough man presumed to the top of where he was and examined his soldiers. "You all are to be separated."

"Soldiers with the sir name of A through E are on Squad Alpha." He continued. "F through L are in Beta. O all the way to T are in Squad D. Everyone else U to Z are in Squad E."

Just by saying the names of letters and finishing, he could see the faces of despair and grief along with disappointment. "Some of you woosies wanna be with yer friends? Grow a pair of balls and stop riding ya training wheels with 'em." They looked at each other. "But sir..."

"Ah-did I ask you to speak up?" he beamed towards the weakling. "No sir. But I wanted to know how-"

"First of all I didn't fucking ask you to talk or here your god damned opinion. Secondly, yer probably wonderin' why we just assigned last names instead of how you do or how great your skills are, right? Everyone always thinks this."

"We put you in squads to see how you'll do and check your teamwork and skill before really assigning you to an actual group of skill. Now we never do this often, but this year we've decided to do it for this one only as an exception. Happy yet 'dear'?"

The one cadet zipped his mouth shut and placed himself back to his stance. The commander beamed back a 'good' as he paced along the sidelines observing the statues of men all around. "Any more questions from you woosies?"

* * *

 ** _🔹Fragments Of Stars🔹_**

"This is all your fault!" Dick instantly rambled on at Charles who was eyeing him with nonchalant written all over his face. "It's no body's bu' your own dick-head." He snarled back. The man pressed his stance forward and leaned on his leg. "Don't fucking make jokes about my name Chockie."

Charles groaned "I wasn' tryin' to make a pun out of your shitty name but now I can say that I will. And you started the name callin' dude." Dick was heaving mad like a volcano, eyes hardening into solid blades pointing at the chestnut haired man.

"Can you both stop it!?"

Both of their attention was snagged onto the direction the voice rose up from. "Can you please not? We should get this done faster so be quiet and just wor-" They met with Cloud's bothered gaze as he coughed softly. They were placed within a room of nothing but a dull colored room of grey that was not cleaned in anyway or had any spots of sparkling white. The marbled floor was dirty with the look of feet tracks smeering across it like darkened tire marks on a road. A chair rested at one wall, but it looked terrible in shape. The wood was dulled and chipped at every edge on its weakened legs. Walls carried misted finger prints and mold gluing itself upon the wall with it's dirty fingers. "Talk abou' a job we got." Charles sighed walking around the room in an examining way, eyes tracing the walls.

Dick puffed out a 'hmph' and turned on his heel ignoring his two partners. "Why don't we get started? The faster we get it done, the earlier the corn grows!"

"You say the most weirdest and dumbest things..." Dick said.

"And you say the most immature and untrustworthy things."

The dark haired man turned to face the emerald eyed individual glaring back at him with the intent to ease him on, both of their eyes digging holes into their beings. "...Stop fighting and just finish it." Cloud interjected more firmly.

Though, _his coughing has worsened in the room._

Dick's lips sat down into a flattened frown. "Fine. 'sorry'."

For the past time they had been removing the blanket of dust until their commander waltzed in and reminded them that they 'were not supposed to be like housewives'. Somewhat insulting but it was military life. After breezing the dust free from the grounds to the walls, Cloud stood by Charles and proceeded to plan on what to do next. Dick swayed his body onto the wall and leaned there most of the time, letting a grimace take a hold of his features and letting puffs of boredom slide off. "What do ya think'll happen afterwards?"

"...Not sure. Probably more work next morning?" Cloud responded, giving a pleasant tone which then left a sour bitter taste in the tonsils of his mouth. Charles shrugged, letting out a chuckle. "Yeah, probs. He doesn't give a simple task unless he just wanted us out of his sights."

"Yeah."

It seemed like a waiting room that held no life hostage but dread. Not even a window was around, but a corner had glass shards of something that must have shattered upon the hard floor. Cloud eyed the glass suspiciously but sighed it off. _'What am I looking at? ... I've been thinking strangly.'_

A rough banging sound pounded at the rusted door slightly startling the little blond. "Listen up pussies." they heard the voice of the commander halfway through as he began to open the shrieking door. "I've got a lil' something to tell ya." He spoke up.

"I've decided you'll be resting in here until tomorrow morning." He grinned.

Disbelief struck their faces for Gaia knows how long until Dick had outburst his words, brows narrowed. "What?" The commander's eyes of hazel wandered towards the cadet, the same color as silverware knives were the color of his irises; hazel grey and it seemed daggers had been glaring at the cadet. His frown lines turned to a disgusted frown until it uplifted with his cheekbones into a smile. "That's right. Do you have a _problem_ with that _cadet?_ " He staggered his footing backward, glare never wavering by the slightest. "I don't have a problem sir." he replied.

The stone eyed man nodded with a grin. "Good boy."

"Now you boys better be gettin' some sleep and laugh along like I heard at the barracks. Or," he stepped in front of Charles "was it just to cover up for a friend and you dislike each other; have a little fight go on?"

Chills overtook his spine as a bead of sweat was already forming at the nape of his neck. "Whatever the case is, it shouldn't be a problem. Now get your asses to whatever business."

And he turned on his heel, each step greeting the dirtied floor and dust bunnies trailing after him in small hops. They waited until his full presence had disappeared along with his shadow and phantom; no longer hearing his footsteps or feel anyone directly behind the door. They eased their shoulders and returned to their normal stances, bones aching from how tired they are and having to straighten themselves for their superior.

Dick sighed, slouching down like a sulking man. "Great. Just great..."

"I'm not too buddy-buddy on this eitha, bu' you did get us into this mess. And now we're payin' for it."

"Yes, I know that. Quit remaining me like you're my mother." he remarked, eyes rolling with boredom evident in his features. Charles read his emotions page by page trying to understand him. "...Uh-huh. Sure thin', _son._ "

They could feel the electrical circuit flowing between each other, eyes glaring dislike or bother to one another. Charles broke the link between their eyes and located his friend laying at the corner of the room not even turning their way. "...Cloud?"

Upon the cold floor, he turned his torso towards Charles halfway, not meeting his full gaze of remarkable emerald green eyes. "Tired."

He stood there for a certain amount of time before letting a small melancholic smile creep upon his lips, cheekbones slightly lifting up. Boots tapped closer to the laying form and sat next to him. "Sorry for all the bickering mate."

Suddenly the only source of light dimmed and everything fogged with darkness, barely able to see. This drew their attention. "So they're serious about making us sleep in here?" Dick asked from the other end of the room, slouching be the wall and sitting, legs stretched out straight in a comfortable position. "Seems like it."

Lips tinted a shade of frosty blue from the chill quivered and let out a small cough. Charles eyed his friend until he coughed as well. "...Must be havin' a killer cough running around in this room huh?" he smiled.

"...Yeah."

The Strife lifted his head slowly to turn his view to Charles. "We're sick buddies here!" he joked. "Well don't come anywhere near me - I don't want your disease!" Dick barked from across the room. "We'd love to share it with ya, but it's only for friends only dick-wad!"

Within seconds, Charles bursted into a fit of laughter. It was like a contagious virus and it took ahold of Cloud, him slightly laughing tiredly and low. "Now you're chipper! That's pretty good."

Lazily draped lids over crystalline blue met with Charles peridot glazed stare. "Yeah, I guess so." Cloud gave a half hearted smile before turning back around and resting rather peaceful, the rise and fall of his chest slow and steady, but some breaths rasped out grossly. Charles however was sneezing for days as if he had hay fever within that room. _'Dust bunnies sure are pain man...'_ he thought after his many sneezes.

Finally having the magic of heavy sleep way down his senses and pull the curtains to his lids, he began to lay flat on the ground upon his back, arms resting at the back of his head to support it like pillows. He examined the grey roof, it's textures more visible than ever and actually quite intriguing to stare at to pass the time tenderly.

Hearing the soft whispers of sleep clog his ears, Charles began to drift off into sleep. Green eyes became hidden behind closing lids and long lashes casted shade under them. _Y'know, this isn't so bad. It's shitty_ but okay. _Maybe tomorrow will be harder work on us..._ He huffed out a playful chuckle that sounded as small as a mouse's squeak. "...Yeah, probably."

The darkening call of sleep surrounded his vision with blackening edges and he could no longer keep his focus onward, drifting off into the sea of sleep.

* * *

 ** _🔸 Fragments Of Stars 🔸_**

The man of steel eyes swelled the path out of the barracks towards the elevators. Once approached, he didn't get the chance to halt at the door before it opened revealing Angeal with a stern look. "Sir!" the man of grey eyes greeted, a firm salute to them.

He nodded. "Good to see you Tabalt." They met eyes and proceeded to continue the conversation. "Angeal, might I ask if you're busy or not?"

"I might as well be. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Tabalt pursed his lips. "it's a little ridiculous to ask this, but I'm busy this whole night while I punished some cadets and now I can't keep a damn eye on 'em." His eyes of steel hardened into a scowl. Angeal crossed his arms. "So you're asking me to take over?"

Tabalt nodded. "It's the only thing I can depend on yer for." he grinned, frown lines shifting upward. "I suppose so. But I'm somewhat busy myself and it's pretty personal if I so say so myself." he added on. His masculine jaw clenched inward, blazing indigo feeling the melancholic buzz within his irises. "Although,"

"I can assign you a great SOLDIER I know. He's a little reckless like a pup, so careful." he grinned in a joking manner. "..Right. Yer lil puppy Zack?"

The dull haired raven nodded. "Everyone knows him. Restless as a puppy indeed." he smiled to himself.

Eyes dazzled with approvals as he felt his heart rise with the dull pounding of his heart against his ribcage. "I'll call him in for you as soon as possible." Angeal responded again.

"Yeah. I would thank ya, but that's up to how damn reckless this pup gets." Heaving puffs of laughter erupted from their lungs, Angeal placing a gloved hand upon Tabalt's shoulder and letting it firmly grip there, deep indigo eyes glistening with honor. "Don't take him too lightly now."

He just agreed with a simple nod, cheekbones shifting upwards for access of a grin being present on his features. Soon enough, the man of honor clenched his cell phone within his hands and dialed a number, holding it very close to his ear.

"Yo, Second Class Zack Fair speaking!" the voice rang into his ears, he opened his lips. "Zack, head to the SOLDER floor. I need a task for you to do."

Angeal heard a cry of disappointment which then switched into a whole demeanor of cheerfulness from the other end. "Another Task? Seems like I'm getting a lot of tasks this week." the smile evident in his voice.

"You're in SOLDIER, I thought you'd be used to it by now." he ridiculed. "Yeah yeah, of course I am. So what's the task? Is it training before the mission?"

"Maybe it's clearing the slums of nasty bastards! They'll learn not to mess with me! How bout it 'Geal?"

It felt like he was pelting all sorts of new things before their mission arose from it's depths to take them in. Indigo eyes brightened from the happiness pouring from the other end of the phone, a grin sliding on his face. "Settle down pup. I need you to take a shift from someone because they are busy. Think you can handle that?"

"If it's like escorting through a field of bad guys, I'm on it!" His heart pounded deep within the bowels of chest, the steady beat hitting against his ribcage as excitement ran through his veins like adrenaline. "You can say that." Angeal smiled.

"Sweet! See ya soon!" and the phone clicked suddenly indicating the line had gone dead. "Thanks a lot Angeal. 'Preciate it."

After he had shared a decent amount of information on where the position would be, Tabalt turned onto his heel and padded away broadly. He gave his thanks to the dull raven while passing by. Once met with the elevator, it opened Tabalt with open doors and led him to his direct floor. Angeal, who ceased to take any extra steps awaited for his apprentice to appear.

A few minutes had flew by time's river and the elevator door had rung its bell indicating that Zack must have been there. Angeal swerved towards the elevator with arms crossed inward, stern look evident in his masculine features.

Once the metal doors separated, a different individual who had been placed within the elevator. "Well it is certainly good to see you Angeal." a deep voice sounded off as a purr rang out.

Emerald eyes of a cats' beamed into Angeal's indigo orbs, the intent of a well greeting. He brushed back a few strands of silver from his face as he proceeded forward, silver strands draped over his back to his thighs, his black leather boots squeaking upon the shined, untouched marble floor. "It's good to see you too, Sephiroth." Angeal replied.

Sephiroth, the demon himself, presented himself in front of his dear comrade, still holding no emotion captive in those intense jade slits. "What seems to have you here?"

Sephiroth responded. "I have been called for another very important meeting. I do not intend to arrive late as usual."

"Yeah, doesn't sound like you would ever be late since you never have been."

The halls breathed of business and sorts of voices, the two engaging within a conversation between old comrades. "I see." Angeal gestered with understanding. "You should carry on, I wouldn't want to be a burden holding you here." The man of Silver locks grinned softly with thin lips. "Yes. I wouldn't have had it any other way." he said. Without turning back with a second glance, heavy boots clung to the flooring and took their turn in taking steps, broadly stepping passed the dull raven, footsteps growing weaker in the dying distance the man was disappearing into. "That does remind me."

The sudden break of thought and voice snatched his attention. "I saw Zack. He is just now on his way here. He tried to talk to me while I was in the elevator but took too long to make it within the doors." He mused. "Is that so? Looks like the pups' still reckless..."

Both of their toned voices uttered soft laughter. Sephiroth then took his leave down the hall disappearing within sight from the clearing like a silver phantom.

Within seconds, the mouth of the elevator opened wide to have a pup rush through with an indescribable feature plastered upon his face until he met eyes with deep sapphire indigo. "...Hey Angeal!" He chirped.

"Sephiroth said he saw you."

A rough sigh erupted from the raven's lips, eyes unamused and pouting. "Ah! That jerk! He should have left the elevator door open instead of telling me off on training better to get there faster!" He growled in disbelief muttering _'you happened to be there first so you should've held the door'_ in a grumpy tone.

"Careful now. Want him to hear what you've got to say to him?" A devious smile ran on his lips. Zack flinched taken aback, eyes blinking furiously. "N-no thanks. Don't tell him please." His face looked of a kicked puppy and if he had ears, they'd be certainly flattened in shame. His mentor laughed half heartedly, each breath huffing out as an actual genuine laugh.

He led Zack towards the direction Tabalt had leaked to him, pace not expanding nor slowing down. "Seriously though, don't tell him."

"I get it Zack, I won't."

They made their small journey through the halls towards the room. Zack wondered endlessly within the rivers of crazy imagination what he was assigned. They were approaching their destination.

 ** _🔸Fragments Of Stars🔸_**

* * *

 ** _Woo! Chapter 2 is out! Now the only problem is I don't know how early I can publish Chapter 3 because I have to get cracking in school! -_- But it will come very soon, promise! Until next time!_**


	3. Ch3: A Moment of Courtesy

_**A very IMPORTANT A/N: I'd like to apologize for being late. We just had testing for College within my school and I've been dealing with... issues that revolve around massive depression. Sadly, I have been diagnosed with depression from a psychiatrist. I even disassociated myself from this fandom and heavily in love with another fandom, so my updating will probably be shorter. ****I'm very sorry to keep you fans waiting!** T_T **It really shouldn't have taken me this long to update, goodness!** _

_**It was just a personal matter that I decided to share with you guys even if it's somewhat bothersome ;A;**_

 _ **:U eeeeEEEEEEEENonetheless, I am back. It's good to be back... So, "Hi scrubs, I'm bakkkkk m8. I added new shit that may be funny or cringy because of how many times I use the word "smol", so please just take it."** **The chapter might be shorter. **_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters, Square Enix owns them with full rights. I only own the story and some OCs. Excuse any errors that my lazy butt didn't bother to check or correct. Thank you.**_

 ** _🌟Fragments Of Stars🌟_**

* * *

Night was crawling in the edges as did the shadows, light that illuminated each edge withdrew its hands and subsided into the darkness, no light remaining from the hallway since they shouldn't have the light on throughout the whole night. Innocent blue eyes cracked open slowly trying to gain focus within the shroud of dark, light being timid and shying outside of the sealed door they were being blocked by.

Using his arms to press onto the cold floor and support his weight up, he drowsily swayed to one side then the other until he was fully sitting straight, head still locked downward; he was no longer laying down but sitting up sideways, one arm supporting his weight. Cloud, eyes still wary and filled with the blockage of sleep, raised a hand and wiped his eyes sluggishly.

Peaking those beautiful orbs of surreal blue, he began to notice that the room wasn't as dark as before. _'...How long have I been asleep?'_ It was paler, light decided to not shy away any further from them and fought off most of the shade. Some light beaming into his pupils and blinding him slightly. It must be morning already. It wasn't just the instincts warning him, but now that the door that was meant to be sealed was particularly halfway open, a ray of light lighting from the hallway slipping right on through. Long dark blond lashes closed and fluttered furiously, eyes trying to adjust to the somewhat blinding hallway light that resembled morning in some way.

Dick seemed to already be up but just sitting there while Charles stirred. Cloud might have looked dazed, but it wasn't until a shadow moved from the doorway.

"Rise 'n shine guys!" The voice rang loud and proudly.

* * *

 ** _🌟Fragments Of Stars🌟_**

 **Chapter 3: A Moment Of Courtesy**

Angeal leaned against the railing, eyes never leaving the door he had been positioned in front of. Looking at it now, they only had a couple of hours to proceed on until their new mission. Time went by much faster than he expected, but there was still a lot of time left. What was he anxious about?

The door slid open to let Director Lazard waltz out, somewhat surprised to see the man in front. "Ah, greetings Angeal."

"Same to you, sir." He nodded, unfolding his crossed arms from his chest and letting them fall to his sides. "Is there another matter we must discuss?" he asked, eyes flooding with interest. The dull raven shook his head. "Not really. Just found myself standing in front of this door."

The blond returned the nod and gave an earnest gesture, even pressing the hilt of his glasses up the bridge of his nose carefully adjusting it. "I see," he brought his head down into another nod. "well I shouldn't hold you." he said just as a tall silhouette trail behind the director like a shadow. Sephiroth swayed behind the blond man in front of him, eyes meeting once again.

"Angeal."

"Sephiroth."

Even upon meeting again, they just greeted normally. "Ah, yes. Sephiroth and I had a meeting to discuss something... of an aberrant urgent I suppose." Lazard reassured, Angeal not minding.

The air shut its lips and didn't utter a gentle whisper or noise or even a daft of wind. A somewhat uneasy breath lingered within the awkward tension. "Well I don't mean to hold you. I'm still stuck on what to do." Angeal protested.

"That is indeed troublesome."

"Although, we have just finished discussing so I'll be on my way." The blond finished, gesturing a farewell hand. "Excuse me gentlemen while I get to business." Lazard cut in with his stern voice of cream. Without a moment's if haste, he tucked his glasses upon the bridge of his nose and strode off towards his business that was calling him.

With the blond director out of sights, Angeal and Sephiroth were faced with each other, both in different voids of either tension or a fair atmosphere. Angeal, gesturing a slick grin smiled at his comrade that was positioned in front of his view.

"I see you are held up on something." The silver haired demon spoke, his voice as smooth as a low purr. Angeal shook his head. "I'm not quite sure on what to do. I got a mission with the pup again as you know." he said collectively, face looking defeated.

The man of black leather snickered. "He truly has improved quite a number on you."

"It appears so. But I've recommended him for First."

Silver brows raised only slightly, proof that surprise was evident within those jade like cat eyes. Sephiroth snickered softly, eyes closing behind those lids and long lashes of silver-black strands. "That is great news. He needed to be recommended."

"However," The snicker still frozen on his pale features "you do recognize that he still needs concentration and focus to uphold the representation. More work needs to be accomplished with his standard of work."

Angeal sighed. "Yeah, I'm aware of that. But not everyone can be as great as us, or especially you, the great _Demon of Wutai_ himself."

"Hmph."

The man of long strands of silver proceeded out from the jaws of the door, letting it close and taking large but smooth steps. Slow and steady, strong and noble were what his steps screamed. They nodded until Sephiroth came to a halt slightly behind his comrade.

"...I sense you are not at ease."

Chin turning halfway, not enough to meet the silver haired individual head on, Angeal could feel his fingers cramp inward almost forming a fist. "I'm... worried."

"I am not one to pry, but are you going to Wutai with Zack?"

"That's the mission. But we're also going to hunt for Genesis."

The tension drooled of anxiousness, both stunned onto their places; Angeal's hand now fully incased into a fist and Sephiroth casting his vision to the side even though he wasn't facing his friend in the first place. The ghost of tension floated between their worlds.

"I see." He spoke after time's deafening silence. "If you do seek to find him, don't hesitate to do what you are asked to do." He finished his sentence, shoulders brief once again. "I understand that you wish to avoid this situation or even want to avoid him yourself."

"This is no sparing moment. Genesis may be our friend...but..."

Surprisingly, the man grew silent. Angeal grit his teeth behind closed lips, the feeling of anger gnawing at his heart along with anguish whispering depressing things into him. "I know."

"I know things cannot stay the same. I know."

Lips constantly closed and opened with the crushing tension weighing at him. "When the time comes, I'll deal with Genesis." He finished, the void devouring his heart and tone combined. "If he refuses... You know what I must do, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth understood, his eyes narrowing into closed lids. The fear of what has become of their friend is devastating. Without a trace, Angeal had proceeded down his path until time moved forward.

Time was of the essence.

 ** _🌟Fragments Of Stars🌟_**

* * *

Looking around with curious eyes, Charles lifted himself from the aching floor and met with the gaze of the SOLDIER Second Class, standing there like a statue and a bright smile shining on his face. Taking in his surroundings carefully, he was still in that stuffy dull room and Dick and Cloud were in their same spots, Cloud fully awake and gazing at the man in front of them. "...Mornin'?" a slight groan riding his vague voice.

"I wouldn't _quite_ say morning, but I guess so."

Getting a better view, he remembered the spikes of black that were his hair. "...Oh...Oh! Hey! I rememb'r, it's you!" Grassy orbs lit up with stars when his train of thought hit him.

"Really? I guess I'm unforgettable." The raven grinned, his humor dripping from his tone. "Yeah! You're tha' Second Class who to'lly helped _smol child_ against me!" Charles instantly bursting with laughter when Cloud rose faster than a dog when it heard a whistle.

Zack snorted. " _'Smol Child'?"_ Arms folded against his chest, be began to piece it together with a smile. "Well, I didn't get to say back there, but you were doing great back there _'smol child'!"_ Satire filled his words. Cloud, looking appalled flew straight into embarrassment. "Charles! T-That is not my name!" Charles roared into a guffaw trying to restrain himself from humiliating the small blond any further.

The tips of his pale ears grew taint with pink, eyeing his so called friend that pretty much was a hyena at this point. "It's not?"

He frowned. "No, it's not."

A grin was present upon the raven's face. "Uh-huh. Sure."

Meeting his gaze halfway, a sense of not only embarrassment but endearing came along. Charles continued on his boat of giggles while Dick just remained within the corner like they were poisonous or something. Just when Cloud was about to counter, Zack walked towards the blond and lowered himself onto the same level as him, slithering up to him and wrapping an arm around the cadet's shoulder. A dastard smile spread thin lips apart, cheekbones raised upward along with the smile. "I'm kidding. I obviously know your name isn't _'smol child'_."

"That would be weird wouldn't it?"

Looking back into deep sapphire orbs, the inside of his mouth rustled to swallow difficultly, although a timid smile decided to peak upon his quiet lips. "Yeah, that would be weird."

"The name's _Zack_." he pointed at himself. Him, now backing away, unwrapped his arm from the small framed cadet and straightening on tall legs like a crane, bones letting out a small squeak. "Hey, ...Zack? Wha're ya doin' here anyway?" Charles asked, curiosity evidence within his eyes of surreal grassy green, so beautiful but yet held more unknowing. "Actually I was going to ask you guys the same thing."

"I was assigned to this position after your commander said he was somewhat busy and couldn't attend it. Crazy, huh?" Brows raised, Charles was somewhat sculpted. "Is that so...? Huh." he snorted into laughter. "What's gotten into tha' Tabalt mates?"

"Don't care about that sleazeball, he put us in here right?" Dick hollered from the darkened side, voice dripping with sleep or shade. "If you didn't place the blame on him we wouldn't be in this mess;"

"no, if he _didn't laugh_ we wouldn't be in this mess." Cloud finished after Charles, eyeing the menace in the shade, eyes barking at each other with a mental link. "Woah woah, we can discuss this later guys." Zack interrupted. "You should probably get up. It's an hour early but I was also instructed to get you guys up now." A gloved hand reached to the top of his head, it running through his raven strands.

The dull haired brunet frowned after a long moment of silence. "... I'm not the only one guessin' tha' we aren't done with our punishment?" "Of course we're not! The hell do you think?" The colorless brunette barked.

Eyes gazing back of hesitant sheen, they began to process what was going underway and passed on a sigh; they were no where near done with what their superior officer had in store for them nor did they possibly know how long it could take. With eyes wide open and sleep straying from his eyes, Charles bounced off of the ground and raised himself up slowly, the joints within his knees and legs cracking from their recent inactivity of sleep.

"All right! I'm up and at 'em!" Bright green eyes brew with a vast expression. It was clear he was ready. Cloud followed behind carefully by slowly prompting on his knees and lifting himself off the gravitating ground, almost hesitant and sheepishly; even possibly weak from the uncomfortable ground they slept on or lack of sleep.

Zack smiled. "Come on, you probably had a long day."

And he raised a hand midway to the slouching blond, him looking at it carefully. "It's okay," Cloud suddenly coughed slightly upon the words trailing from his lips.

"I think I can get up myself." He continued with hesitant crystalline orbs through a soft voice. The hand never wavered or even withdrew, it still stood proudly there still waiting.

"I insist." The raven smiled with a strange vibe intertwining with bright light.

Taking the hand, he raised upward onto now straightened legs. Their eyes met and for a moment a spark connected within their irises like a wave of sincerity.

"...Thanks." Cloud said sheepishly, smiling a little.

It was the least he could do, and that was to a sincere level.

Zack gave everyone a fellow nod and gestured them to follow him.

"Hey," he said friendly like, turning his torso halfway to meet them. "why were you guys in there?"

A chill shot up Dick's spine as he felt the multiple eyes wander onto him. "Don't look at me!" He breathed out, Charles instantly releasing a painful sigh. "Ya tell us not to look at ya but you're the reas'n we're here in the first place."

Dick, or rather Jenson, which he would rather to be called, gave a side glance as the void of annoyance ate at his patience. "Yeah yeah, I said sorry."

"Sayin' somethin' doesn't mean you truly mean'it bro." The chestnut haired male responded as they proceeded through the hallways, the air continuing to balance on a line of tension and calming or gloominess. The walls could really use some touching up besides making everything dull and lifeless with the absence of color.

Turning softly, sapphire violet eyes beamed with curiosity. "I'm not sure what he has in store for you guys," Zack said "but stay outta trouble."

A grin shifted on his lips.

He looked nice when he smiled.

Though a trail of confusion grew evident within his irises of a deep blue. "Did your commander guy say anything?" A hand reached towards his hair and ran it through his spiky locks. "I don't think he said a specific time." _'So far from what Angeal told me...'_ "Maybe he's busy again."

Maybe so or maybe not. They were up this early so they had to do something. "How about some early training?"

To some, it didn't seem like a bad idea at all. They were already up before the sky thickened more of a bright blue so it was best to get ahead; more like a reward than a punishment, especially with a substitute this great and kind. He was very uplifting, that's what a tutor should really be like in dire times instead of breaking their soldiers until they are emotionless cold machines of murder in war.

"...Doesn't seem like a bad thing." Cloud responded, Charles somewhat baffled that his quiet friend had spoken. "If we're to'lly gonna do this, I'm in!" He pumped his fist in the air.

Zack was glad to hear it, despite the _in elephant_ in the back giving glares and being the hateful riled up one.

From what he picked up, this 'Dick' guy is the reason they were in there serving punishment.

 _'Oh. I think I get it...'_ He thought, a chuckle escaping his lips. _'He is more like a dick than his actual name he liked to go by...'_

How ironic.

Before they knew it, they were already inside the gym. He would've taken them to the track but that may have been unwise do to them being there early and probably earlier classes having to witness them.

The same old room where they all met this free-spirited SOLDIER.

Zack turned to meet them as soon as they made it. "Alright gentlemen!" He called, the sun shining from his smile. "I guess I'll be training you from here on until your schedule occurs!"

"Sounds like a plan!" "Yeah it does!" Charles and Zack's voices entwined, their confidence mixing in with each other.

Approaching the rack of mats, he laid them down like blankets carefully, the material gracefully covering the floor. Soon enough Zack turned to them. "Who wants to go first? You'll get a chance to take on the great SOLDIER 2nd class here."

For a SOLDIER, he did have pride... and a little off the bright side.

The young man of green irises stepped in, excitement dripping from each step he took. "I'm as ready as corn to be harvested!" He said. Zack looked at him rather confused.

"It's another way of him saying he's ready..." Cloud said faintly, his voice rather ghostly quiet.

"He's weird, I know." Dick concurred, immediately catching Cloud's unsatisfied eyes of blue narrowing. "You're one to talk."

The air clamped the two in a devastating lock, anger seeping from one while annoyance pinned from the other. You could tell that both of them had that same intent of 'Go on, say something again. I fucking dare you.' within them.

Zack's voice cut through their link like a knife, "Don't fight here, I can tell you guys can't really get along." he called. "But there's no reason to fight. That leads to problems within the team." His eyes were growling a serious bargain but his voice was as a happy defeated source.

 _...Team._

The small blond cadet drifted within the stream of thoughts in his mind instantly focusing there. Vaguely, covered in haze, a memory of earlier occurrence revealed itself.

 _Team, huh?_

 _Who'd want me on their team anyway? Can't even keep a promise._ Zack studied the blond carefully after he did not respond. He just looked shut off from life for a second until Charles called his attention up.

Once focused, they proceeded back to beginning their training session.

The young cadet of emerald eyes stood proud and tall, legs sprawled into a fighting stance upon the mat. He clenched his gloved hands into balled fists, legs unevenly placed; he was as still as a statue but his eyes burned of excitement, green orbs glaring.

Zack watched with amused pupils. _'It could definitely use more work, but at least he's got it somewhat down.'_ He thought. _'What counts is that excitement!'_ "Watch closely buddy," Zack called over to the chestnut haired man. Shrugging his shoulders up into a firm hold and his arms spread centimeters away from his waist, hands visible in front of him while clenched into fists and feet firmly dug into the mat perfectly, he was a perfect example of what it should look like in combat.

"this is how ya do it!" He finished, a smile brightening up his intentions besides the competition glare firing from his eyes. "Ah well," Charles responded "to'lly could use more work on it but a' least I tried right?"

Zack nodded. "Yup. But you'll totally get better at it man!"

Seconds flew and their eyes locked onto each other like they were hunters preparing to launch at their prey but with a friendly competitive way. "Root for ya boy Charles here guys!" Charles hollered to his spectators.

"Do your best." Zack finished after him, the mischievous grin never sliding from his features.

 _'...You can do it...'_

"Charles is definitely going to fail so I'm rooting for the SOLDIER." Jenson slid out with a remark. "Fuck off _Dick"_ "Just confirming my opinion _Chockie_."

Refocusing his sight onto Zack, the man had the expression screaming of _Whenever you're ready._

Seconds drifted on within time's boat, the air flooding with a void of tension that heated everyone's anxiety. As if the air itself shifted, Charles bounced off of the mat towards the raven SOLDIER, arms shifting close to his chest like a boxer stance.

Zack awaited the strike, eyes never moving from the target dashing towards him. The floor mat let out a squeak as Charles slid to the side and swung his left fist first, the fist only missing Zack who gracefully dodged the blow. The hand ran passed his right flank; another fist took a swing to his face after the other arm retracted to his opponent's side. It was a CQC tactic of close range, comparing to mainly the tactics of what boxers provide.

Reflexes kicked in; Zack swirled passed the blow until he was at an opening spot on the cadet's left side. _'He's kinda fast!"_

The SOLDIER pugnaciously threw down a punch towards Charles's rib-cage with his right hand. Slightly grazing it, the cadet found the instincts to pull himself back before the full punch slammed into him. The grazing of that powerful knuckle felt incredibly strong, so strong that it worried him if he were ever to get hit.

His veins pumped with the blood of a warrior's as did adrenaline overflow his senses. His eyes focusing on nothing but the dark blur he was up against. The cool air ran passed his face as the raven slid in another punch; this time taking a chunk from his cheekbone. No song could cease the hard pounding drum within his chest.

It hurt. It hurt a lot like a rock pounding onto his cheek. But that was not enough to stop Charles. Not backing down from the gnawing pain that barked from his face, Charles discovered an opportunity not to waste.

As fast as lightning, the cadet snatched the SOLDIER's wrist instantly trapping him and sent a fist flying directly into Zack's direction.

The balled fist missed his target's face as he ducked under it. _'Too close!'_ Zack thought as he quickly retracted his thoughts and slammed a knee into the cadet's left side.

Charles buckled over from the sheer pain blossoming from his side, a grunt audible from his lips. The hand that trapped Zack's wrist released its hold.

The man loomed over the cadet, dangerously slamming down an elbow hardly on the tip of Charles's head. He chewed the inner layer of his lower lip rather harshly in pain.

His body dropped rather fast, though his hand clasped onto the ground and halted his fall. After catching himself and staying low, the dull brunette zipped his leg in a "U" angle across the flooring.

The slim leg slid across the floor until it met with Zack's stern ankles, tripping him.

"Gotcha!" Charles smirked under an exhausted breath. Unfortunately after his ankle buckled under such strength, Zack did not meet the ground at all. He simply arched even further to his side after being tripped. His hand caught his fall. He forced most of his strength within that one hand and swiftly guided his body over with that hand eventually clasping both hands onto the ground steadily. He caught himself and was in a steady handstand.

Zack pushed off of the ground with his strong arms and soared over Charles like a majestic eagle ready to take down his target. "Oh really?" The man landed perfectly, positioning himself right behind Charles who was still steadying himself from rough ground. "Holy shit!"

Sweat soaring from his brow, adrenaline screeching down the halls of his veins, instincts kicking him in his sides demanding him to act; Charles swiftly turned as fast as he could on steady hands to deliver a solid uppercut. It's no use, he was too slow.

The spiky haired SOLDIER gained insight and leaned to the opposite side where the lethal arm had swung. There, he sought the opportunity to capture his prey within a deadly lock of his arms; his hand clasped onto the opponents arm rapidly taking it down to his backside while his other hand came for Charles's neck and caught him in a devastating choke hold.

From there, time had spoken its words with silence - it was already over.

It was so fast that both Cloud and Jenson blinked in unison. A pregnant pause of silence. Charles puffed out a rather discouraged sigh after he was turned loose from his captor - his breathing was fast.

"Nice match. You're really good!" The SOLDIER managed to huff out through a myriad of tired breaths.

It was a remarkable fight indeed. "Dude, you're way too good." "How come ya not First yet?"

" _How come_? ..."

He muttered and thought about it. "Beats me."

"I'll definitely be First Class! No doubt!" He beamed, arms rising up to rest on the back of his scalp. Within those eyes of an ocean, you can't help but feel entrapped with courage or rather curiosity. What could keep his eyes from singing happy songs?

"Yeah, I have no doub' bout it man!"

Words spoken like a true warrior. Zack's eyes brightened like two suns. You could tell he was happy because of his goofy grin and the fact that he just suddenly started squatting. Dick eyed him suspiciously, a squint of displease. ' _He must really like squatting...'_

The tall man walked towards the wall where Dick and Cloud were watching from. "How'd I do?"

Cloud spoke first, his voice still a soft whisper for many ears. "You did great. Probably better than I could." A nervous smile. "Now I know you're no' tellin' me _I_ did any bet'a than you did before." He responded back with his thick Australian-like accent. Emerald eyes dazzling with compassion. "Trust me when I say it, you'll do fine too."

"Knowing the SOLDIER could beat pretty boy and _Chockie,_ I would bet I'd last longer before getting my ass handed to me."

"So in other words, you did better than I thought. But still sucked." He mused out with a chuckle. "And I'd say the same when you ge' your ass bea' within three secon's." He smiled back. "Quit it, I might be an ass but you did somewhat good." He replied back, a little hesitant hiss crawling from the tone.

Holding onto that rope of time they had to talk to each other, Zack popped back in. "So who's next? Or do you guys want to take a break?"

Letting the question sink in, Charles gave a pat on both Jenson and Cloud from behind. "How bout it guys? Ready for round two?"

"You can't be serious." Jenson finished.

"I-I wouldn't mind it, but I think I might pass." Cloud shrugged off, eyes swaying to the side rather meeting those grassy orbs behind him. Charles smuggled a frown. "You guys are no fun." He pouted. Behind the blissful moment granted by smiles and some giggles, they met eye to eye, defiance moving one's eyes.

Charles did make a breath-taking performance but only to be shot down within an eye-opening amount of time - almost as if time completely stripped itself from them. Reality came rushing in as soon as they realized he had lost backbone to continue and the breathtaking silence that shunned them. To the God's, Zack was a bolt of lightning shooting straight and sending a jaw-dropping strike. Looking back, it seemed like it only aged through the speed of light.

Cloud swallowed the lump of saliva and licked his lips carefully, eyes never roaming off of the SOLDIER glaring back with honest jubilant bright sapphire orbs. He was stuck with the words jammed within his throat, Adam's apple slowly bobbing, wishing to - trying to say something. "That was really great." He said through shy words, them only making a small whisper as he, not only strangely, but rather jaggedly breaking eye contact with Zack and exchanging links with Charles.

Zack's chest rose up from the oxygen he inhaled. "Yeah, I'd say the same thing." A neat and clean smile painted upon his face.

Cloud gained the incense to look back, nodding sheepishly. "It'was fun, bu' lemme say I was already smashed in by a rock!" The young man of emerald eyes responded to the both of them. "Almost like when Cloud 'ere did a numb'a on me last time we met!" His spirit brightened up as the smaller blond felt tension. "Did he really? I was wondering how you guys were handling back there-" the raven raised a clumsy hand upon his head - "since, well, I was stuck with so many others who needed to know the basics..."

"It was an interesting day."

 _Something you never see often._

Shaking his head from top to bottom, he softly agreed with his statement.

Throughout their little chat, Jenson was completely quiet, or rather, not wanting to engage within their conversation. He continued to isolate himself from the group. _No need to talk unless you're gonna start trouble, right?_

 _Somewhat boring._

"So, anyone of you ready to rumble and be taught something?" A charming smile appeared upon the raven's face. "No way - not me again!" The tall one raised his hands in defense "You already school'd me, ain't you had your fun already?" He slouched, Zack beaming with endorsement.

"Relax man, you can take a long nap now."

Looking at things now, it was a splendid time. Things were going very swell, Charles got his ass handed to him and they were taught a lesson or two by an actual SOLDIER.

Overall, Cloud could feel it.

He could feel the overwhelming gnaws of confidence building him up.

Training of a SOLDIER. This assuaged his fears of failing and constructed courage to build within him.

Time passed, and surely Tabalt was to emerge soon.

"I wouldn't mind facing another one of you guys again-!" Zack smiled-

 _"Are you kiddin'? You'd kick our asses over and over again!"_ Both Charles and Jenson voices rang out, intertwining together in unison. Betwixt the tones, one was annoyed and the other cooed in a playful manner. " _Sheesh_ , if you both say it then fine." He said sheepishly with a small pout.

No doubt. He would've beaten them for the gods know how long. It was still morning, however time seemed to drift off into it being high noon. Tabalt hadn't revealed his face for some time, so it could have been best to at least had some sort of respite with the cadets. "Not sure about you, but this Tabalt guy sure is taking his time." Zack folded his arms around his chest. "He probably has things to do." Cloud responded. "Knowing that he's a commander, stuff like these have you guys do a lot work... right?" His long blond lashes blinked carefully, eyes watching the raven.

The raven unfolded his arms from his chest. "You may have a point." He said. "Trust me, it gets a whoooole hell 'lotta worse the more time ya take."

"The way I see it," -a sleazy posture and a devious smile- "That guy has some serious work to get doin'!" He concurred. Taking note of this, he gestured his hand within the air and waved it for them to tag along. "He's not here now so let's just get talking as we walk."

They walked and paced behind the raven, talking about topics within the army, infantry, how well they've been doing. Though, one question hung deep within the depths of Cloud's mind. Something that he must ask.

By time's logic, an hour passed by almost like a blink. Now within the SOLDIER Floor of the training room, they eyed the elevator almost as if they were awaiting for their absolute boredom. Being with the raven made things far more interesting, but they could convey that Tabalt would worsen the cause; whether it would be with his clamorous bickering or being of woeful decent. Never pleasing whatsoever.

Although, despite his passionate fiery personality, the man held such potential. His voice sounded of smooth silk. Muscles as keen as iron or any type of metal. It was almost arriving at their time. Soon enough after they all had their laughs and jokes their commander finally arrived, grim and sullied with his stern features glued to his face as always. "How was yer time, cadets?" He asked them rhetorically. "Did they give ya any trouble?"

"Nope. In fact, they were well behaved and better than decent cadets." He spoke with a conscientious tone; all reliable within those gorgeous blue irises as passionate as a sky burning with flames. Tabalt nodded. "I'm glad to here't." His boots squeaked as he turned upon his heel and headed towards the elevator. "Follow behind, cadets. Ya still have much to do."

It was like he had an invisible trail that just commanded them to follow. Jenson followed, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Though, Charles stood back and noticed that Cloud wasn't fully departing with them. Zack was waving at all of them- "Stay outta trouble you guys!" she smiled. "You too, mate!"

Cloud was falling behind, taking small little steps as the air continued to be filled with the sounds of boots squeaking across the floor.

The raven whirled around and began to take his leave.

"...Um..."

His ears perked up, legs taking a slow twist until he comes to a halt and turns around. He meets the blond's ice grounded eyes. "... _Zack_?"

"That's me." He brought his head down into a confident nod. Judging by his demeanor, the blond looked grounded by crushing shyness. "Heh, you're gonna say something?" He spoke up. Cloud's eyes brewed of defiance, avoiding eye contact for quite sometime continuously flicking from the floor to all over the place until it rested upon those sapphire eyes.

"...Sorry if I'm wasting your time. I just... have, um, a question."

 _A question?_

"Ask away."

...

"...How did you, um, become SOLDIER?"

The question surfed within the waves of his mind. His hand leaped towards his scalp and rested there clumsily. "How did I become SOLDIER, eh?"

"The only advice I can give at this moment," he stood straight and tall, eyes already explaining it for him. "you can't give up. As my mentor would say, you must have honor." A grin. It looked as if the boy he was talking to gave a small _'oh'_ like he was defeated or something.

"Don't worry," Zack said earning back his attention. "I'm certain you'll make it. You have potential. Strong potential- oh yeah!"

"You beat that Charles guy up! And you were really good! I have no doubt you'll fail!" His smile never ceased to amaze him. Those crystalline pupils sparked with starts as they wandered within the passionate blue flames within Zack's. It was almost as if he had faith. Faith in someone he doesn't even know.

 _But I don't have any honor... I couldn't get any even if I tried._

"Trust me, you'll get by. You just have to find your honor." And with that, the raven had trotted away with a smile. Head standing tall and legs never wavering as he walked. It was incredibly overwhelming to hear someone of a higher class show respect to you. It's breath-taking to even have one speak to you. To even look at you. To even compliment and confirm his suspicions upon you and how you're going to succeed.

It felt as if he was being uplifted by Gaia herself. High spirits. Confidence destroying all depression weighing him down. If he stayed behind any longer, he would probably get yelled at or punished.

Not wasting anymore time than was needed, Cloud took his leave and headed where he was meant to follow, though, his legs came to an abrupt stop. He turned around, but the raven had already been sliding passed the wall like a phantom.

He didn't know if he could see him.

He didn't know if he could hear him.

He just wanted- no, _needed_ \- to say it.

 _"...Thank you._ "

And he was off. He caught up with Charles, who had a small sad grin. "I was worried'ya wouldn't make it 'ere on time. Tabalt could really have your arse for this."

" _I know. But I don't really mind._ "

' _Actually, I don't really care.'_

 ** _🌟Fragments Of Stars🌟_**

* * *

 _As time passed, dusk had begun to emerge from the ends of the horizon. The sun had finally begun to set down, never showing it's face for the rest of the day and finally letting the moon take its place for the day. The golden orange hue signified that it spoke of only dusk, soon to be complete nightfall._

"Are you ready for this mission, Zack?" Angeal greeted, voice stern but face grimly. "Am I ready?" Zack scoffed. "I was already ready!"

The raven spoke of credence. He sank into a myriad of squats trying to exercise his excitement for the mission.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

 ** _🌟Fragments Of Stars🌟_**

* * *

 ** _Once again, I owe everyone here an apology for being so late. From this day, I'm going to get crackin' on this story like I should've been from the very start! Depression is honestly the worst, and I pray it never happens to the lot of you. It's one of the worst things to live with. I'm just glad I got over it; I was super happy and school was great today! I just couldn't help but have the urge to finish!_**

 ** _Sorry if this chapter is somewhat cringy lol. It's 12:48 AM and I really should be in the bed, but who am I to listen? I just wanted this out of the way for you guys! You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it if you'd give a review on what you think so far._**

 ** _I function a lot on notifications and reviews-it's like my energy source for going faster lmao._**

 _ **Oh, I forgot to mention I had Final Fantasy 15 and finished it on (1/1/17).**_ **Holy** _ **fuck that game destrOYED ME** **. I should've known Square Enix would do me like this oml. It was a fascinating experience tho! :DDDD**_

 _ **Let's focus on this fanfic tho!**_

 ** _Thank you all so much! I'll see you all later for Chapter 4!_**


	4. Ch4: Unexpected

_**🌟Fragments Of Stars🌟**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello Hello again! It's great to be back within this fandom ;u; This time I've decided to get crack-a-lackin' to this story as casual as I could! I received a very kind and generous review from a Guest; and to you, I'd love to thank you so much! I'd love to give a big hug to all of you and say "THANK YOU!" for understanding. This time I'm focusing on the story!**_

 _ **I'm so freakin' certain many of you know how it feels to get sucked into another fandom and it slowly eats you up like a piece of cake XDD ESPECIALLY when you're writing a fanfiction but lose interest and start getting addicted to another fandom liKE BOI IF YOU DON'T SToP mAKING THINGS DIffICULT tO StaY WITH tHEN I'D APPRECIATE IT GREATLY *inhales* BOIIIII**_

 ** _(Quick question. Idk if anyone else sees it, but I put little star emojis in the titles. Not sure if anyone can see them.)_**

 _ **Btw, I spell blonde like "blond" because when I read up about the differences between the two, it said that 'blonde' was meant for feminine, for females, and 'blond' is for masculine, as in for males. So sorry if it looks really strange.**_

 _ **Well, enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters, Square Enix owns them with full rights. I only own the story and some OCs. Excuse any errors that my lazy butt didn't bother to check or correct. Thank you.**_

* * *

 _ **🌟Fragments Of Stars🌟**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Unexpected**_

Cloud could feel the eyes of the unwavering air rise tension upon him. Today was a rough day- it was absurd with minimum effort. Looking at it now, earlier training with the man of scorching sapphire eyes as strong as an eternal flame blazing through the field, height barely above average, his slick raven locks daring to drape in front of his face hiding those gorgeous eyes; although they still illuminated like a diamond of a blue hue. It was strange. Seeing a man like that anywhere within your life and engaging with him- not to mention that he was SOLDIER- something he wanted to be for as long as he could remember.

He became mute to responses and couldn't escape his mind that was streaming with thoughts. It was already late at night. Dusk was easily eaten away by the horizon as the blackening sky stretched across, instantly taking over the warm sky. Their commander, as strict as can be, worked them tirelessly for the rest of their punishment. Running seven laps. Intense roaring and displeasure exploding from his mouth using his powerful voice. You could easily tell how a man like him was chosen for the job. Focusing on the way things are now, there was already a lake of stars plaguing the black sky like dots on a canvas. It was a true masterpiece- glorified with souls and specs of light gazing down upon them.

The cadets were wrapping up for the day. Cloud, Charles, and Jenson were all relieved of their punishments for they had easily performed them well- although since it was punishment, Tabalt decided to crank up the heat and make it worse. Cloud's muscles barked with a stiffening ache. He was sore; grunting and letting out tiresome sighs that puffed from his lips. He was exhausted.

Jenson didn't care, he decided to curl up within his bunk for the night, never disturbing another soul, for he values his rest far more. Didn't really matter, he was just a temporary ally. Charles had already begun to remove his chest plates and unfold the blankets to his mattress exposing the layers beneath it. It may not have been the best place to sleep in respite, but it would do. As long as it didn't have bed bugs scorching the sheets.

"Ey, y'doin' alright?"

Cloud angled his head slowly towards Charles, eyes full of dread and tiresome. "I'm fine." He said groggily. Not only did he feel the painful fumes of dread consume his senses, but it was only a matter of time that they'd continue being together as partners. "I can tell you're pre'y bothered about our squads." He said, eyes lowering to a sorrowful gloss. Cloud reflected his emotions. "It's fine. I think I can manage on my own." the blond took his seating among the bed, letting his legs slip in through the covers.

"...Y'know, it sucks tha' we can't be on the same squad. He just had to make it worse an' put me in Squad Beta. Sorry that you're in Squad D, Cloud." A look of defeat crossed his pupils. Cloud returned the look, almost even more defeated. He remained silent, however. As if he was trapped within a cell in his mind betwixt thoughts and reality. To Charles, he didn't know what to think about it. "Don't look so down, mate. I'm sure you can still do it even without this lump holdin' ya back." He gave a defeated smile. Cloud did smile, but it was so small and unnoticeable that it felt like all the happiness within it drained. "Strife and Galen. Wha' a tale tha' would've been if we actually made it on the same side." He smiled. "I would've been sparkling like a firework."

"You say the weirdest things sometimes."

"You can say tha' again."

Now connecting the dots and earlier mental notes, that's probably what has been gnawing at Cloud earlier. The poor boy lurked downward during their training with Zack Fair, the Second Class. He looked so out of it- so in denial in what to do. But, he seemed cool about it because he was always alone.

 _Always._

"So," Peridot shining eyes scanned the lower floor his friend was resting on "wha' do ya think about Zack?"

Cloud refused to even switch sides and look above him. He just remained glued to that very side. "...He's cool. He's a great guy." He finally said after a pregnant pause. "I like tha' dude, too! To'lly would love to see the day he becomes First fo' sure!" White teeth being exposed as his lips curled into a widening smile.

Cloud concluded. "It'd be great to see him again."

Finally, the blond rested his body back onto the comfy bedding; soft, welcoming with open arms. Golden locks spread all over his pillow where his head rests. Soon enough, the rest of the cadets storm into the room causing a ruckus. What a day it had been.

What a shame.

A shame they couldn't be on the same team together.

But it was somewhat confirmed that Jenson had been on Charles's team due to his last name starting with J, and Charles's starting with G. Both within Squad Beta, leaving the poor scrawny blond boy within Squad D, stuck there with no support that he wished for. Military life wasn't an easy waltz: always something by the next corner, whether it was fighting a giant beast, training, encountering loved ones or witnessing yourself being torn away from those you had a connection with. Hearing the room grow dim of voices, he could fully answer that Charles had bid him a goodnight as he remained mute. Though, he _could_ hear him say "G'night" faintly.

It was dark. The silky white blankets soothed his body to the touch with a cool sense of warmth that wrapped around his entire body like a warm embrace. Those river blessed eyes were being shut off by his long lashes casting a shadow above them. Lids becoming heavy, they finally came to a close and his eyes shut letting his drowsiness take over. Soon he found himself drifting within sleep's open arms.

The heavy sleep drowning him out caused everything to fade away; fade away like a phantom slipping through walls or disappearing. Sleep took over as she gently coated the boy in comfort.

It felt... nice.

 _'Let's just say that tomorrow will be better...'_

 _'...Nice to meet Zack again, or even Angeal, too.'_

Through the wave of surging thoughts boiled softly.

...

 _"You can't give up. As my mentor would say, you must have honor." A grin. It looked as if the boy he was talking to gave a small 'oh' like he was defeated or something._

 _"Don't worry," Zack said earning back his attention. "I'm certain you'll make it. You have potential. Strong potential- oh yeah!"_

 _"You beat that Charles guy up! And you were really good! I have no doubt you'll fail!"_

 _Faith in someone he doesn't even know._

 _..._

A smile didn't shy from his lips. Instead, it wasn't just an ordinary grin or smile, but an honored and filled with content kind of smile. Someone had faith in him, someone he hardly ever knew. Cloud could feel his being slip away within a void of mixed emotions. Strong, mixed emotions that reached out and grabbed him with boiling compassionate hands.

He was _enlightened._

He let sleep take him over, catching some shut-eye for the next morning to come.

 _If it wasn't for the few rigid coughs he was trying to hold in, things would have been a lot more easier._

 _ **🌟Fragments Of Stars🌟**_

* * *

Cloud awoke in a distant manner. No sign of any comrades he could associate with or communicate. All the individuals he knew all vanished like thin air in the thick morning. Since Galen was in a different group, he was exposed to so many intricate things, so many different words to use in a sentence. Different routine within training. But that doesn't mean they couldn't meet up or train together.

There were days that their squads would collaborate, giving them time to connect and share their ideas; all revealed in just a couple of days. The sun never shied away, but it carried a gruesome frown like those days that it feels serene and views a hidden and unnatural feeling wavering behind it. Afternoon already swayed past like it had just gone by with a blink.

Cloud, seeking some peace after the annoyance of training that pained him, entered the outside clearance after opening the front door to the ShinRa Electric Company building. Just like a couple days ago when the dusk was being eaten alive by the darkening night sky of mystery. The stars that day were so beautiful, it lined up the sky like a never ending light show within the sky. Not a single cloud in sight.

Not a single object blocking it. The stars covered the sky with blankets of dots.

Today was somewhat covered with sheets of grey clouds. Afternoon was coming to a close as evening entered. Passing the many people at the front of the building, Cloud managed to continue to find his place as he did before. The black rusted railing still in perfect condition lined up across, stairs that lead upward and the gorgeous view of the fountain that spewed non-stop.

Taking light bashful steps, he rested his elbows upon the cool railing that even chilled him through his uniform. There were the stars as always; breathing full of life and blasting the cities below with shed streams of light. Although, the moon was halfway eaten by darkness so it couldn't fully be exposed.

Carefully, Cloud brushed the many strands that draped over his calm pale face and brought his surreal blue eyes to the heavens above.

Second by second, the sky grew darker.

Minute by minute, the cottons of clouds swam faster.

The wind swayed passed, mocking him by messing his hair back into his eyes annoyingly. Even then, it felt drenched with tranquility.

A couple of days ago when it started, he remembers.

 _He woke up softly to the sound of grunting men that ached to get out of their beds; almost like complete zombies. It had already been their time to risen for the day's training._

 _Cloud, being the first one up, banished the covers from his body and swayed his himself sluggishly off of the mattress. 'What is everyone doing up so early?' he questioned within his mind. That was when he noticed Charles already clothed in his familiar infantry man attire. His eyes met Cloud's. "Heya!" He said quietly even though the others were making a rather annoyance to the whole room that many began to get up._

 _Cloud rubbed his eyes lazily and spoke "Why are you up so early? Is it because of the different schedule?" He asked._

 _"Course. Different squads, rememb'a?"_

 _Charles sighed into his comment, obviously unhappy with his statement. "I've got training in a few minutes, too. So I should be up too." Cloud followed his lead, making his way towards the rack of where the men's clothing and armor stationed. "Maaaan, this sucks."_

 _"Ditto."_

 _Charles smiled._

 _"Maybe we can hang out when trainin' is finally ov'a with." He grimaced. "Maybe. Knowing them, they wouldn't even let a single hair from you slip."_

 _"Why do ya hav'ta be so real?" The dull blond sulked._

Time skipped as usual, and training was over for the day. It was like school: You wake up, do annoying but useful things to help you within life and then you're off the hook for the evening. Although, there can be recommended shifts so they weren't always off.

By the time they were off, sunset was already seething in.

Talking, training, just the regular things. But Zack still didn't show up.

Three days later, and their routine is still unbalanced, but they get to speak once in a while.

But the thing that lurked and planted itself within Cloud's mind was where were all of the Firsts? Especially Zack? It's like they all went up and vanished after a mission. The stars twinkled and dangled above generously. How they guided him so.

Those bright balls of light were the same he gazed upon as a child. They were always stuck and jumbled within his eyes.

It wasn't noticeable until he saw a figure approaching from the corner of his eye. The figure rested itself upon the railing next to him. "Fancy meeting you here again." Hearing the voice that seemed unrecognizable, Cloud tore his vision away from the sky that was calling him and to the man. "I see you don't seem to remember me." The stranger said.

Catching a better glance at him, he appeared to be in his middle ages, some frown lines and groggily looking eyes that bred of some hidden feature. He had short, mainly trimmed, hair that was combed to the front and pointing upwards, dark brown hair while facial hair grew around the edges of his chin and a piercing within one ear. Some frown lines that traced down to his lip were evident on his face as if he was induced in some stress of some kind. Just a regular man, not a hunk or built or an overweight looking person. Just average.

"You met me here a few days ago, or probably a week?" He questioned, looking at the boy carefully. "I'm not sure..." He said but quickly retracted the memory of an earlier time.

He had been watching the stars around the time, exactly where he was but a stranger confronted him and they talked through time. How could he forget? It was the day that he first met and made actual physical contact with Zack by running into him for being late. "W-wait yeah I remember!" Stuttering clumsily, he said. Meeting the man's dull stormy blue eyes he finally could take in the man's appearance. A black shirt clung to his chest as did his sweat pants- devoid of color and revealed to be a smokey black- hug his hips. A grey jacket with a strange design of splotches of white coating it. "Nice to see ya again. Glad you remembered." He smiled generously.

Cloud acknowledged the smile and grinned back. "So, how's the stars? Same as before?"

"Not exactly. Just had a bad day is all."

The stranger gave a straight face. "Oh. I see." The brown haired man leaned onto the railing and positioned himself on it, gazing at the sky as well as looking back at Cloud. "Seems like you've been havin' it pretty rough there bud." The man answered. "I don't believe we've ever gotten our names."

"The name's Soergel. Soergel Mower." He smiled. If Cloud had the tongue to reply back, he would've. Though the weeks have been weighing him down time after time that he paused for what seemed like years. "...Cloud."

"Cloud Strife."

The man gave an unreadable emotion upon his face but seemed to be brought back into reality. Judging by the looks he was giving, it was like he was studying Cloud or possibly giving eye-contact strangely. He _is_ a stranger; those frown lines kept his smile looking genuine and deprived of sleep. "That's a name've never heard before." He gestured, eyes closing and looking relaxed. "Yeah," Cloud looked down, "I get that a lot."

Soergel engaged with talking with the blond for minutes on end; them getting to know each other. The sky still breathed of mischief and mystery as did the alleyways scream trouble. During the night many things could happen and they would not be pretty. "Say, how's workin' in SOLDIER doing for ya?" Soergel cocked his head, brows raised and the tone of his voice pitched into a questionable one. "Good. I guess. I'm not so sure."

"I'm confident I can get strong, you got that right. Things have just been getting difficult is all I can say, really."

Mower urged a genuine motion, flicking his wrist lazily like he was brushing something off. "At least you've got the courage to keep going." He replied. "Lot's of peeps within this city are different. They go for so many things that you can't keep up with. You've got the burglars, the homeless, the rich bastards who waste their money instead of helping others. The men who act all high and mighty, but they ain't really nothin' but screwin' around."

His lips rambled on like an ongoing sink, but as it flooded he began to close his mouth as he failed to notice the blond's unreadable face. "Heh, sorry for talking off the chain like that." A shy smile crept upon his lips, frown lines stretching. Cloud wanted to say something, but he didn't want to urge himself.

The stormy blue eyed individual withdrew his freezing to the touch hands and slipped them within the pockets of his sweater. "Sure is getting pretty late."

"Yeah," Strife spoke after a long period of silence, "it is."

"It was nice chattin' with ya. Maybe we can talk again?" Then within those irises of stormy blue concocted into groggy orbs of complication. "Maybe we can. I guess."

He looked at the man, but what he saw in those eyes were that the stars were fading from them. It looked blank like he didn't care or was going to pull something as he just stared in the blank space of night. Mower's eyes searched and found the light to place back into his eyes and he looked back at Cloud with a sheepish smile.

"Glad to hear it. I have to go." He said suddenly but kept his posture. "Sorry if I suddenly have to, I need to get something done." Calmly with hitched stumbles in his voice, Soergel took off in a super sluggish walk. The steps died down within every step he took. _click, clack, click, clack_. Gone. His foot steps thumped away until Cloud couldn't feel the hard vibrations thumping anymore.

Gone without a trace like the wind itself. The chill of night breezed past his locks of golden and wished them around like leaves on a tree branch. The night was quiet, serene, only whispered to him as did the wind. "Nothing seems to be changing." He smiled calmly.

Disconnecting himself from the wild life all around him, Cloud made a small effort to trail away from the position he was leaning on and strode back to the ShinRa building. The _pitter-patter_ of his soft shoes never dared to even squeak- not even on puddles. From where he was to the ShinRa building, it was at least a tree long walk towards it but his feet came to a halt. Mixed emotions danced within him as if he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't fully satisfied. The stars helped calm his senses, but he was nonetheless curious about exploring more.

Classes today weren't easy. Whenever the professor explained about never to use materia it expressed a shade of boredom that covered the room. It wasn't intriguing, neither was the man who spewed countless information about summons, magic that the stones and orbs possess. They weren't going to experience using materia until they've been announced SOLDIERs so what was the point of learning it? Advanced honor materia learning was only for 2nd Class preparing for 1st Class.

What mainly drilled into the heads of the cadets was combat skills, how to handle a rifle, and how to properly group up from trouble hurdling their way.

"Seems like no one is around at this time." He said, eyes locked onto the building. "Let's just hope it's not that late..."

Once inside the building, the women at the front desk were too busy with their screens they couldn't look up and greet him or the other business men. At least they weren't paying attention.

He made his way towards the stairs instead; that elevator was a real monster and he knew it. _Damn_ _motion sickness..._

The stairs took him up to the training floor, the only room he could think of that no other individuals lingered.

* * *

 _ **🌟Fragments Of Stars🌟**_

The raven swung multiple strikes with just his puny sword. His sword sharpened and unsheathed, the light that trickled upon it blazed as much as his confusion and anger had. He was so confused.

"Ugh dammit..." He growled, resuming his sword play by slashing at the air carelessly.

 _Swoosh, swick, slash!_

He tried to focus- he really did. But his blade resembled his confusion that poured out like a hot fountain. It boiled and he brought the hilt of his sword towards the front of him in a battle position, legs spread only shoulder-length apart. His boots squeaked upon the mat he had been thumping on. Jolting his shoulder downward along with his sword, the dark haired man sent a quick slash in a diagonal way before slamming a boot down and pushing his weight backward into a ridiculously high backflip.

He did so gracefully but his left leg landed incorrectly causing a small fault within his steps and staggering a bit but carefully regaining stance. "Damn!"

The man dropped the sword upon the mat with a loud _THUD!_ He unsheathed a breath of annoyance. He was steaming, sweat dripping from his brows that were narrowing in an irritant manner.

" _What_ the hell are you doing out there, _Angeal_?" He sighed.

The sapphire flames within his eyes had been drenched with the extinguishing guilt he felt. _Angeal_ had went _ **missing**._

The mission didn't play out as expected. It just happened like a train wreck fumbling all over its tracks. Wutai was a strong place, the many troops that battled and shot waves of bullets that terribly missed whenever they were unleashed. Strange looking men of all the same features: copper red hair, dull attire that matched of Wutai clothing. Eyes as pale as tundras breathing a chill down his spine.

He was called _Genesis_ as Sephiroth concluded.

 _So he was Genesis._

 _Genesis Rhapsados._

 _The man they were hunting._

He was just battling a beast of eternal flames until the silver haired demon came around to his rescue, little did he know. And then suddenly, his mentor disappeared within thin air as if he was never on the mission to begin with.

The man of spiked black hair released a breath of hot air before rising up and down from squatting. "... _What the hell happened?_ "

Angeal wouldn't just leave him like that.

He wouldn't.

Squinting those gorgeous eyes of ocean blue tight, his thoughts surged like a storm of voices and unheard ideas. So many to choose, so many to think of. His pace upon his squats quickened despite his hamstrings starting to leave a light unnoticeable burn.

That was until he noticed someone standing at the door in the shade.

Blond hair. Blue eyes. Cadet uniform. He tensed up once the boy's eyes locked on his.

* * *

 _ **🌟Fragments Of Stars🌟**_

 _ **YYYEESSSSSSSS BBBOOOOIIIII I'm comin' in hard with these! XDDD**_

 _ **Let me know what you think IF you want to comment. Not gonna force ya if you don't want to~ I'd appreciate it, though.**_


End file.
